SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI
by Ukitake-san
Summary: ACTUALIZACION!
1. Chapter 1

**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax.

**Aclaraciones preliminares: **

- Rei ayanami no es clon de nadie, es una niña normal (aunque al principio fria).

- Yui ikari no muere en el experimento de activación del EVA-01.

- Los evas no necesitan un alma para funcionar.

- Es un shinjixrei,tojixasuka y kaworuxmana (del videojuego girl friendo of steel)

**NUESTRO PRIMER ENCUENTRO ( TAL VEZ NO FUE EL MEJOR)**

--¿Donde estoy?-- esa era la pregunta que se estaba haciendo shinji ikari mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de NERV.

Era la primera vez que iba a aquel lugar y por distraerse viendo la tecnología que poseía se perdió en el gigantesco lugar.

Ya tenia un buen tiempo dando vueltas por todo el lugar cuando al fin encontró a sus padres subiendo por una de las escaleras eléctricas de NERV hacia donde se encontraba. Inmediatamente corrió hacia sus padres que estaban a punto de salir de la escalera cuando vio a una linda niña de cabellos celestes y ojos rojos delante de el, iba tan rápido que no pudo detenerse y choco inevitablemente con aquella niña que acababa de salir de la escalera. Afortunadamente no cayeron por las escaleras, pero si rodaron un poco por el piso metálico.

--OUCH—grito shinji al terminar de rodar junto con la niña que ahora se encontraba recostada sobre él.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio el hermoso rostro de la chica a escasos centímetros del suyo, era muy hermosa en realidad y le intrigaba mucho su expresión ya que aunque la había "golpeado" su expresión seguía inmutable.

-- Porque hiciste eso shinji! -- grito yui a su hijo – Te dije que no te separaras de mi y es lo primero que haces, y aparte de eso golpeas a rei!.

-- Rei?... no fue mi intención mama solo me emocione mucho por al fin haberlos encontrado, fue un accidente! –

-- Con eso no arreglaras las cosas, pídele perdón a rei- señalando a la susodicha.

-- Lo siento rei, no fue mi intención golpearte--dijo el niño.

-- Si-- fue la seca respuesta que le dio rei a un confundido shinji por su reacción.

-- Bien, shinji ella es Rei ayanami piloto de la unidad 00. Rei el es shinji ikari, mi hijo,espero que se lleven bien--

-- No te preocupes mama, asi lo haremos—dijo shinji viendo directamente a los ojos de rei.-- podemos ir a jugar a alguna parte?—

--Si, rei llévalo a algún lugar en el que puedan jugar cómodamente, a diferencia de cierta personita tu si conoces el lugar – dijo yui viendo a su hijo – yo me quedare a esperar a tu madre—

-- Si—dijo rei.

-- A que quieres jugar—pregunto shinji a su compañera.

-- Lo que quieras-- contesto rei.

-- siempre eres asi de seria? –

-- Si—

Shinji se quedo mirándola por largo rato, se preguntaba el por que no sonreía si había muchas cosas porque hacerlp… y el se lo demostraría de una forma muy particular.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, cuando ella intento preguntar que quería se vio envuelta en un mar de risas. El le estaba haciendo cosquillas! Intento pedirle que se detuviera pero no era capaz de articular palabra alguna así que decidió seguirle el juego y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Ambos niños estaban rodando por el suelo de la habitación muertos de la risa, de repente se detuvieron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por largo tiempo aun con sus rostros adornados por esas sonrisas.

-- Ves lo bien que se siente sonreír—dijo shinji rompiendo el silencio.

-- Si, creo que debo hacerlo mas seguido—dijo rei recuperando su aspecto habitual pero con una pequeña sonrisa que shinji alcanzo a percibir.

-- Que estan haciendo los dos ahí? – pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabellos celestes largos y ojos escarlata.

-- Solo jugábamos madre – respondio rei levantandose del suelo y dirigiendose hacia su madre.

-- Mmmmm solo eso? – contesto la mujer con una sonrisa picara que era dirigida a shinji, el cual se sonrojo furiosamente.

-- S si señora – dijo tímidamente.

-- Bien, entonces no hay problema. Rei tenemos que irnos ve a despedirte de shinji. –

-- Adiós shinji—dijo rei sin moverse de su lugar. Pero para su sorpresa shinji se acerco a ella y le dio un calido beso en su mejilla. Inmediatamente rei sintio que sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo se estremecía.

-- Adiós rei, vendrás mañana verdad?—dijo shinji un poco sonrojado.

--S si, si vendré – logro decir rei.

-- Bien, entonces te estaré esperando—y susurrándole – A ti y a tu hermosa sonrisa—

De nuevo rei se sonrojo notablemente y aunque intento disimularlo con su madre no lo logro, pero ella no dijo nada en su interior estaba muy feliz al ver las reacciones de su hija y la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro después de que shinji la beso. Por fin alguien había logrado romper aquella capa de hielo que cubría su alma y había podido tocarla.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii al fin acabe el primer capitulo de mi historia es un poco corto pero los demas seran mucho mas largos. Soy un principiante en esto asi que porfavor para cualquier sugerencia y/o advertencia pueden escribirme a mi correo electronico 


	2. SACHIEL, DUDAS E INQUIETUD

**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax.

**SACHIEL, DUDAS E INQUIETUD**

Después de su primer encuentro shinji por fin había podido romper esa capa de hielo que cubría el alma de rei y se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Los mejores.

**NEO TOKYO-3**

**15 AÑOS DESPUES…**

-- LEVANTATE PEREZOSO – Le grito rei a un adormilado shinji.

-- Que pasa, por que gritas tanto? --

-- POR QUE CREES EH, VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE AL INSTITUTO SI NO TE DAS PRISA – Volvió a gritarle mientras lo sacaba de la cama y lo metía al baño.

-- Y NO TE VUELVAS A QUEDAR DORMIDO ALLA ADENTRO OISTE –

-- Si, si… --

-- Adiós mama, adiós papa – dijo shinji mientras rei lo sacaba del departamento jalándolo de la mano.

-- Adiós hijo – respondieron yui y gendo al mismo tiempo

10 minutos más tarde se podía ver a dos adolescentes corriendo por la calle, uno de ellos con una rodaja de pan tostado en su boca.

-- Odio cuando te trasnochas, siempre soy yo quien tiene que sacarte de la cama ya que tú despertador no arma el suficiente escándalo para despertarte –

-- nof tfe complfiqufes tantfo – dijo shinji tratando de comer su pan – faun estfamosf a tiempfo –

-- Gracias a mi – Contesto rei.

-- J.a j.a j.a, que graciosa –

-- Gracias – Sonrió divertida.

Corrieron un poco más y llegaron al instituto. Apenas entraron vieron lo que más temían, el profesor ya estaba allí.

-- Ayanami, Ikari a que debo su retraso? –

-- Er. .. Ah… bu-bueno, es que no-nosotr ros estábamos… -- tartamudeo shinji

-- Estudiando. Estuvimos estudiando toda la noche, por eso llegamos a esta hora.—Explico rei de la forma mas segura posible

-- Mmmm esta bien pueden entrar – concluyo el profesor.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal con las ya repetidas lecciones del profesor sobre el segundo impacto. En conclusión… TODOS estaban aburridos.

Como normalmente hacia, Shinji fue hasta la parte trasera del salon de clase sin que la delegada de la clase Hikari Horaki lo notara a hablar con sus dos mejores amigos: Kensuke Aida y Toji Suzuhara.

-- Vamos Shinji cuéntanos la verdad por que llegaste tarde eh? – pregunto Kensuke con una mirada maliciosa.

-- Por que me quede dormido, nada mas – respondió con tranquilidad.

-- Solo eso? Rei dijo que se la habían pasado toda la noche estudiando –

-- Mintió –

-- Yo creo que si se la pasaron estudiando, tal vez… ANATOMIA! – gritaron Toji y Kensuke

Efecto

Un sonrojado Shinji volvía a su pupitre maldiciendo a sus dos "amigos".

El resto de la mañana Toji y Kensuke molestaron a shinji de todas las formas posibles.

-- Fue el peor día de mi vida – dijo un molesto shinji agradeciendo que las clases hubieran terminado ya y librándose de sus dos amigos por lo menos hasta mañana.

-- Tú te lo buscaste – dijo rei en un tono divertido.

-- Gracias por ayudarme – respondió shinji en el tono más sarcástico posible. – Hoy también tienes pruebas de sincronización? – dijo shinji cambiando de tema.

-- Si, vas a acompañarme verdad? – Dijo rei en un tono suplicante.

-- Claro que si. No soportaría el no verte en tu plug suit jajajaja –

-- ERES UN PERVERTIDO –

-- Solo bromeo, tranquila –

-- No eres nada gracioso –

-- El proceso de enfriamiento ha concluido. –

-- La posición del muelle en la jaula es correcta. –

-- El plug de la señal de término ha sido descargado. –

-- Comiencen la inyección de LCL en el entry plug. – Dijo Ritsuko

-- Muy bien rei solo veremos si hay un aumento en tu índice de sincronización utilizando la unidad 01 --

-- Si -- Respondió rei casi inmutable.

-- Quieres apurarte rei ya anocheció, eres muy lenta – dijo shinji en tono de burla.

-- No la molestes hijo, esto no es nada fácil – Dijo yui a shinji.

-- Si, porque no vienes y lo inten --

(Inserten aquí el sonido de las alarmas de nerv a todo volumen)

-- Ataque de Ángel – Informo Maya a todos los que se encontraban en el muelle del EVA-01

-- Maldición no ahora, aun no estamos listos -- Maldijo Misado

-- Que el EVA-01 valla a la superficie a combatirlo – Ordeno el comandante Gendo ikari.

-- QUE! – Gritaron Ritsuko, Misato, Yui, Shinji, y Rei al mismo tiempo. Esta ultima con un dejo de miedo en su voz.

-- No podemos hacer eso comandante Rei no esta preparada – Dijo Ritsuko

-- Ha recibido el entrenamiento necesario para combatir un ángel –

-- MI HIJA NO VA A IR A PELEAR CONTRA NINGUN ANGEL – Grito a todo pulmón Ayanami Yujiko (¿?)(Soy malo para los nombres)

-- DEBE HACERLO PARA ESO SE HA ENTRENADO TODA SU VIDA – Grito Gendo Ikari ya exasperado por la situación en que se encontraba.

-- Yo pilotare la unidad 01 –

Todos estaban en silencio. Yui, Gendo y Yuji por la sorpresa. Misato y Ritsuko por la "estupidez" que acababa de decir shinji, y Rei, Rei por la confusión que esta afirmación producía en ella.

-- No puedes hacerlo, no estás preparado además ese es mi deber – Dijo Rei por el comunicador integrado en el EVA.

-- Tu quieres hacerlo – Le pregunto Shinji viendo hacia la cara del EVA.

-- N no --

-- Entonces no molestes y bájate de allí --


	3. SACHIEL, DUDAS E INQUIETUD 2

**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax.

**SACHIEL, DUDAS E INQUIETUD 2**

-- Entonces no molestes y bájate de allí –

-- Pero Shinji tu no puedes… --

-- HAZLO –

Rei bajo del entry plug. No estaba segura de si debía hacerlo, shinji nunca había subido al EVANGELION pero el miedo que tenia por salir a su primera batalla le gano y no le importo mucho lo que podría pasarle a shinji en su pelea.

-- Ten cuidado si – Le dijo a shinji abrazándole fuertemente. – No soportaría que te pasar algo malo aya afuera. –

-- No te preocupes, estaré bien no puede ser tan difícil. –

-- Bien, shinji lo único que debes hacer es imaginar que el EVA se mueve y el lo hará, es simple – Le informo Ritsuko.

-- Si –

-- Ve al entry plug y prepárate para la salida de la unidad 01 –

-- Bueno, aquí voy –

-- ¡Liberen el primer seguro de amarre! –

-- ¡Remuevan el puente umbilical! –

-- ¡Liberen el segundo seguro de amarre! –

-- Destrabando las cerraduras de seguridad desde la uno a la cincuenta.--

-- Batería interna totalmente cargada. --

-- Enchufe del suministro de energía externo operativo. --

-- OK. Eva Unidad-01 a la plataforma de lanzamiento. —dijo Maya

-- Está listo para despegar.—informo Ritsuko a Misato.

-- OK, lancen! –

Todos en el centro de mando estaban atentos al EVA-01 pero cierta chica de cabellos celestes estaba más interesada en la situación del piloto. Shinji lucia algo nervioso por el monitor y mas aun cundo llego a la superficie y se vio frente a frente a su enemigo.

-- Bien shinji, recuerda lo que te dije imagina que el EVA se mueve y el lo hará.-

-- Esta bien, aquí voy – poco a poco el EVA dio su primer paso, lo logro sin ninguna dificultad. Dio un segundo paso, todo parecía bien. Pero al dar el tercer paso…

-- ME LLEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAN – PAFFFF la unidad uno callo lateralmente al perder el equilibrio sobre un edificio cercano, afortunadamente abandonado.

El ángel que hasta ahora había permanecido inmóvil, atento a la "criatura" que estaba frente a él, camino hacia el EVA que se estaba levantando con algo de dificultad.

-- SHINJI CUIDADO! – Grito rei al ver que el ángel no estaba a más de dos edificios de distancia de él.

Shinji intento retroceder pero no le fue de mucha ayuda ya que el ángel empezó a atacarlo. El codo de su brazo parece brillar y de su mano sale una descarga de energia que da contra el hombro del EVA clavándose en él.

-- AAAAAAAAHHH – Grito shinji retorciéndose del dolor.

Insatisfecho con su obra el ángel sujeta el brazo del EVA sin sacar su "codo" de su hombro y lo va retorciendo sobre su eje causando que este ceda ante la fuerza ejercida.

Shinji solo podía dar gritos de dolor. Sentía que su propio brazo había sido despedazado por el monstruo al que se enfrentaba. El susodicho, aburrido por lo débil que resulto ser su supuesto oponente decide acabar con el tomándolo con un brazo de la cabeza y con el otro del abdomen. Nuevamente sus codos brillaron y golpeo repetidamente al robot, poco a poco fue abriendo un agujero en la armadura del EVA pequeño en su cabeza y mas grande en su abdomen, finalmente utilizo toda su energía para lanzar al robot lejos de él terminando con su distracción para continuar con su camino por la ciudad hacia NERV. O al menos eso creía.

-- Sus signos vitales están decayendo… – Informo shigeru

--…La sincronización bajo en un 30.6... -- dijo maya

--…El ángel avanza hacia la plataforma de salida Nº 05. – concluyo makoto

-- ABORTEN LA MISION Y TRAIGAN A SHINJI DE VUELTA – Grito exasperada yui al ver como masacraban a su hijo.

-- Imposible perdimos contacto con el 01 – dijo makoto

En medio de la confusión y el desorden que reinaba en aquellos momentos en el cuartel, rei se fue acercando a paso lento hacia el puente de mando, tomo uno de los micrófonos que se encontraban allí y empezó a hablarle a shinji casi en un susurro.

-- S-shinji, estas ahí verdad –

-- ……… --

-- Yo se que estas ahí, no te hagas el tonto y respóndeme – Dijo intentando sonar algo juguetona pero nadie le respondió del otro lado.

-- Shinji, s-si no m-me con testas me voy a enfa-fadar – Sentía que todo su mundo se iba cayendo al no escuchar respuesta alguna. El siempre había estado con ella sin importar que, el fue el que la hizo sonreír y aunque al principio solo había sido por las cosquillas que le hizo después ella fue haciéndolo por voluntad propia, y ahora por su culpa estaba al borde de la muerte… o tal vez ya estaba muerto.

-- El ángel casi ha destruido la compuerta de seguridad del túnel Nº 5 en pocos minutos lo destrozara por completo y en menos de 10 minutos ingresara al geofrente – Esa era la fatídica noticia que anunciaba maya.

-- Activen el sistema de autodestrucción del 01! – Ordeno Ikari Gendo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, ninguno de los presentes había podido procesar la orden que había emitido el comandante de NERV.

-- No podemos hacer eso, debe haber otra forma de destruir al angel! – Grito Misato.

-- No, no hay otra manera – Exclamo Yui. En sus ojos ya se estaban formando pequeñas gotas de agua que amenazaban con salir de ellos.

-- Ma-mayaa, hazlo – dijo Ritsuko, esperando que el sistema no funcionara o shinji despertara. Aunque no lo conocía muy bien se habían hecho buenos amigos, en realidad todos en NERV se llevaban bien con shinji y rei ya que desde muy pequeños se la habían pasado allí todos los días, y para todos seria muy difícil el tener que enfrentar su muerte siendo tan joven.

-- NO, NO DEJARE QUE MATEN A SHINJI – Grito rei bañada en lagrimas evitando que maya ejecutara la orden.

-- Rei ya no hay nada que hacer, shinji esta muerto y nada va a cambiarlo – dijo Yuji, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, a su hija.

-- No estoy muerto – fue prácticamente un susurro, pero a diferencia de los demás en el centro de mando rei alcanzo a oírlo.

-- Shinji, shinji eres tu – pregunto rei temiendo que lo que escucho hubiera sido solo su imaginación.

-- Claro que si, quien mas si no –

De repente el 01 se fue levantando poco a poco y tanto los índices de sincronización del piloto como su pulso regresaron.

El ángel que ya había derribado la compuerta de seguridad del túnel Nº 5 fue sorprendido cuando el robot púrpura se abalanzo sobre él. Ahora el 01 estaba sujetando al ángel impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de que escapase, pero antes de poder hacerle algo, una especie de campo se interpuso entre ellos haciendo que soltara al ángel.

-- Q-que demonios es eso! -- Pregunto exaltado shinji.

-- Es su campo A.T. para destruirlo debes generar uno mas fuerte que el de el – Le contesto un mas animada Ritsuko.

-- Y eso duele, aun estoy muy adolorido por la paliza que me dio hace unos minutos – Exclamo un cansado shinji.

-- Solo presiona el disparador derecho de tus controles –

-- Así –

Inmediatamente una barrera igual a la del ángel apareció ante el EVA-01. Cuando las dos barreras chocaron ambas se fueron rompiendo un poco a la mitad.

-- Ahora abre el campo con las manos –

El EVA-01 fue neutralizando el campo A.T. hasta que lo destruyo, logrando golpear al ángel lanzándolo lejos tal como había hecho con él, después corrió a toda prisa y dando un gran salto cayo sobre el ángel dándole una patada destrozándole el "rostro". Después procedió a golpear el núcleo del ángel logrando romperlo un poco. El ángel al ver que su fin era inminente opto por tomar la misma decisión que había tomado Gendo Ikari para el EVA 01 anteriormente y, enrollándose en la cabeza del EVA se autodestruyo causando una explosión que remeció todo NEO TOKIO-3 y se elevo hacia los cielos en forma de cruz.

-- Aseguren bien al 01 y prepárense para las reparaciones – Dijo Ritsuko a los ingenieros.

-- SHINJI -- Grito Rei saltando ha los brazos de shinji, casi tirándolo al suelo.

-- Cuidado, no creo poder sobrevivir a ti –

-- T.o.n.t.o, me asustaste mucho. –

-- Por eso estas lagrimas – Dijo shinji limpiando unas cuantas gotas de agua que estaban en sus ojos.

-- Sip, estaba muy preocupada por ti – dijo abrazándolo aun mas fuerte.

-- Descuida, es-toy bi-bienn – tres segundos después se desmayo.

-- SHINJI! Que te pasa shinji –

-- Descuida rei es natural, seria raro si no se hubiera desmayado después de todo lo que vivió. —

-- Supongo que si – Respondió una sonrojada Rei con un durmiente Shinji en sus brazos.


	4. UN NUEVO AMANECER

**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax.

Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

-- Supongo que si – Respondió una sonrojada Rei con un durmiente Shinji en sus brazos.

**TRES HORAS DESPUES, EN EL HOSPITAL…**

-- Mmm.. Rei… -- Suspiro shinji.

-- De nuevo soñando conmigo, eres incorregible – Dijo rei. No se sorprendió mucho, hacia unos tres meses que le había contado sobre un sueño en el que aparecían ambos, al principio se avergonzó por el hecho de que hubiera soñado con ella pero después de pensarlo bien le pareció lindo que la quisiera tanto como para aparecer en sus sueños.

-- No molestes – Le respondió

--Estas despierto! –

-- Por supuesto, alguien dormido no puede hablar – Contesto shinji abriendo los ojos y mirándola.

Había una pequeña silla al lado de la cama, sin embargo rei prefirio sentarse en la cama a su lado.

-- Las camas se hicieron para acostarse, no para sentarse para eso esta la silla. – Dijo shinji en tono de burla.

-- No te preocupes, solo quiero asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, si te molesta puedo irme "no quiero estorbar" – Contesto con un dejo de tristeza comenzando a levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera shinji la tomo de la mano, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba a gusto con ella tan cerca.

-- Solo bromeaba rei, porque no mejor te acuestas aquí conmigo es lo mínimo que podrías hacer después de que evite que te pasara lo que me paso a mi –

Ante este comentario Rei enrojeció fuertemente, no era la primera vez que compartían la cama (A veces cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa de shinji o viceversa compartían sus camas para dormir mas cómodos, desde niños lo habían hecho) pero ahora ya eran unos adolescentes y shinji solo tenia puesto su pantalón ya que tuvieron que quitarle las camisas para poder examinarlo bien.

Mientras pensaba esto rei no se dio cuenta de que shinji la fue acercando lentamente hasta acostarla a su lado. Cuando rei se dio cuenta ya estaba abrazada a el recostada sobre su pecho.

-- Sh-shin-ji – tartamudeo rei sonrojándose aun mas (si era posible).

-- Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada. Solo quiero estar cerca de ti, como cuando éramos niños. --

-- Está bien, de todas formas ya tenia algo de sueño – Dijo dulcemente rei mientras cerraba sus ojos al igual que shinji.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que desde la puerta de la habitación un par de ojos rojos, otro par cafés y dos pares de ojos azules veían la escena con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-- aaaaaaaaaaaaaammm, que pereza tengo. – Dijo un somnoliento shinji estirando los brazos hacia arriba deshaciendo el abrazo que mantenía con rei. Aun estaban acostados en la cama de hospital habían dormido como mínimo unas 6 horas más después de su conversación. Eran aproximadamente las 12:00 del día.

-- Que haces? Sigue abrazándome! – Dijo rei de la forma más caprichosa y juguetona posible, y como siempre sucedía logro que shinji lo hiciera. Era su forma de controlarlo, si él no hacia algo que ella quería solo tenia que usar ese tono de voz y él lo haría sin importar que.

-- Deja de manipularme tramposa – Dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

-- Nop – contesto regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y acercándose un poco más a él.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta solo unos 5cm separaban sus rostros. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro y a cada segundo que pasaba la notaban mas cerca, justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse una voz fina y delicada los sorprendió causando que se separaran abruptamente, siendo Yujiko Ayanami quien causado que los dos adolescentes se dieran cuenta que casi se habían besado.

-- Ups, creo que llegue en mal momento – Dijo Yujiko mirando como su hija y shinji se separaban.

-- N-no des-cuida – Contesto rei tratando de ocultar su sonrojo como siempre lo hacía con ella.

-- Bien si tu lo dices, solo quería decirte, shinji, que en 1 semana empiezan tus pruebas de sincronización y tu entrenamiento de defensa personal –

-- a? – Un ya no tan sonrojado shinji estaba confuso por lo que le acababan de decir. Como que pruebas de sincronización y entrenamiento de defensa personal.

-- Porque tengo que hacer eso? –

-- Todo piloto de EVA tiene que hacerlo – sonrió yujiko saliendo de la habitación.

-- PILOTO DE EVA – Gritaron shinji y rei al mismo tiempo.

-- Discúlpame, si yo hubiera peleado en tu lugar no tendrías que ser un piloto.

-- No te preocupes, no me molesta tener que ser un piloto, así pasare mas tiempo contigo y podré hacer algo para ayudarte. Y si tu hubieras salido a pelear seguramente ya estarías muerta, bebe -- Le contesto shinji a rei mientras terminaba de comer su helado.

Después de salir del hospital, Shinji había llevado a rei al parque para relajarse un poco y comer algo que les ayudara a combatir el calor que estaba haciendo.

-- Bebe? Porque me dices bebe –

-- No lo recuerdas, cuando éramos niños yo siempre te decía bebe. Aunque si no te gusta no volveré a decirte así. –

-- No, al contrario creo que es muy tierno – contesto acercándose un poco mas a shinji en el asiento en el que estaban sentados.

-- Estas muy cariñosa hoy no crees? –

-- Tal vez, umm, shinji podría quedarme a dormir contigo hoy? – le pregunto mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos.

-- Mmm, para que? –

-- Solo quiero estar cerca de ti – dijo casi en un susurro. No sabía que le estaba pasando, de repente después de la pelea contra el ángel había estado sintiendo una enorme necesidad de estar junto a él, tal vez para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. O al menos eso pensaba.

Shinji al escuchar esto no supo que decir, la verdad el estaba pasando por lo mismo que rei, solo quería estar a su lado para siempre; el temor de perderla aun estaba presente en él.

Y aunque ambos intentaban negar el sentimiento que estaba naciendo entre los dos no podrían hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-- Diga – Contesto una fría y cortante voz al otro lado de la línea.

-- hum, papa solo llamaba para avisar que rei se va a quedar a dormir hoy en casa. –

-- Solo eso! .—Contesto furioso por la "estupidez" con que lo molestaba su hijo.

-- Sip, adiós – dijo shinji colgando rápidamente antes de que su padre empezara a regañarlo.

-- Que dijo? –

-- Que esta…ba bi..ennn – A shinji casi se le cae la baba al ver a rei con la pijama que había olvidado en su casa la ultima vez que se quedo a dormir. Eso había sido ya hacia unos 5 meses por lo cual su ropa ahora le quedaba un poco ajustada.

-- No hagas eso shinji, harás que me sonroje…mas – Dijo algo sonrojada por la mirada que le brindaba su "amigo".

-- Eh si, si, discúlpame – Dijo girando su rostro hacia otra dirección.

-- Quieres comer algo? – Pregunto shinji intentando cambiar de tema.

-- No, descuida estoy bien. Lo que si tengo es sueño, podemos ir a dormir ya?

-- Si, yo también ya tengo algo de… -- shinji no pudo terminar la frase ya que un trueno lo interrumpió.

-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – Grito rei con todas sus fuerzas acortando la distancia que la separaba de shinji en un segundo y aforrándose a él,

-- Rayos, como puede llover después de un dia tan caluroso – exclamo shinji tratando de tranquilizar a rei. Ella odiaba las tormentas, desde pequeña siempre la habían asustado mucho. – Ven vamos a acostarnos, así será mas fácil tranquilizarte – Le dijo shinji a una aterrada rei que solo se dejo de llevar por shinji hasta su cama.

-- Ya, ya bebe. Tranquila, todo esta bien rei, relájate…--

-- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – Volvió a gritar rei al escuchar otro rayo. Estaba tan asustada que al abrazarse aun mas a shinji termino clavándole las uñas en su brazo derecho y en su pecho. – Shinji por favor no me dejes sola, tengo mucho miedo -- -- Tranquila, no lo haré. Nunca lo haría. – Dijo shinji tragándose el dolor que le estaba causando rei.

-- Me lo prometes – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-- Claro que si – dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

Rei no supo cuando lo hizo, pero se fue tranquilizando y dejo de "abrazar" tan fuerte a shinji. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que habia lastimado.

-- am, lo siento shinji, te debe doler mucho – Dijo acariciando el brazo y el pecho de shinji.

-- N.no tienes porque hacerlo rei, no me duelen tanto –

-- Déjame hacerlo, por favor. Me me gus-t-a y supongo que a ti también -- Dijo con la cara mas roja un tomate.

-- E-esta bi-bien, ya estas mas tranquila? –

-- Sip, los latidos de tu corazón me tranquilizan – Dijo apoyándose mas en el pecho de shinji.

-- Hasta mañana, mi bebe – Dijo a rei dejándose llevar por el sueño y las caricias que le proporcionaba rei.

-- Hasta mañana, mi shinji – Respondió rei reconfortándose por el calor que le brindaba shinji y los latidos de su corazón.

-- "Ahora estoy segura, estoy enamorándome de él" – Pensó antes de dormirse con una gran sonrisa.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR :**

Uff al fin termine el cuarto capitulo. No es que me fuera difícil pensarlo pero si escribirlo.

En cuanto a los reviews quiero agradecer nuevamente a fero y también a fox, no dudare en pedirles algunos consejos cuando me atasque en algo.


	5. LA PELEA CONTRA SHAMSHIEL

**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax.

Los diálogos entre"" son pensamientos

**LA PELEA CONTRA SHAMSHIEL**

-- "Ahora estoy segura, estoy enamorándome de él" – Pensó antes de dormirse con una gran sonrisa.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP ..

El despertador llevaba sonando unos 5 minutos pero ni shinji ni rei habían siquiera intentado apagarlo, ya que al estirarse para apagarlo romperían el abrazo con el que habían dormido. Pero no podían estar así toda la vida, después de soñar hay que despertar, y ahora ellos debían hacerlo.

-- Mmmm, no lo hagas – Dijo rei perezosamente cuando shinji intento levantarse de la cama.

-- Tengo que, ese aparato me esta enloqueciendo! -- Exclamo shinji levantándose de la cama y apagando el dichoso aparato.

-- Eres muy malo! Tendrás que hacerme un desayuno rico para que te perdone. Dijo en tono juguetón sonriéndole.

-- Esta bien, esta bien lo haré – Le respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Después de que shinji salio de la habitación rei se quedo sentada en la cama pensando en lo que habia sentido la noche anterior, y en lo que penso antes de dormirse.

-- "Tal vez si me este enamorando de shinji, pero..." – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír el teléfono celular de shinji sonando, era extraño ya que a penas eran las 8:00 de la mañana. Sin prisa se dirigió a contestarlo.

-- Hola? –

-- Rei? Que haces con el celular de shinji? – pregunto Yui quien se encontraba hablando al otro lado de la línea.

-- Buenos días señora ikari! – Contesto rei con mucho respeto – Lo que pasa es que shinji esta ocupado en la cocina –

-- Mmm ya veo, entonces podrias decirle que tiene que venir a NERV antes de las 11:00, empezaremos con las pruebas desde hoy. –

-- Si, yo se lo diré. –

-- Bien, entonces los estaremos esperando, adiós –

-- Hasta luego – Dijo rei colgando el teléfono.

-- REI, YA ESTAEL DESAYUNO – Grito shinji desde la cocina.

-- AHORA VOY –

-- Hace un rato llamo tu mama – Le comento a shinji mientras desayunaban.

-- Que quería? –

-- Dijo que debías ir antes de las 11:00 para comenzar las pruebas de sincronización --

-- Tan pronto! Que aburrido – Exclamo shinji visiblemente molesto.

--Mejor date prisa – Dijo rei recogiendo los platos y llevándolos a la cocina.

-- Si, si, voy a bañarme --

-- Sip, cuando termine de lavar los platos me iré a casa a cambiarme.

-- Bien – Dijo shinji entrando al baño.

-- Primero te enseñaremos todo lo referente al EVANGELION –

-- Si –

-- Luego practicaras un poco en una simulación –

-- Si –

-- Y finalmente iras a tu entrenamiento de defensa personal –

-- Si… eh? Defensa personal? Para que necesito eso? –

-- Todo buen piloto de EVA debe poder defenderse solo, a rei la dimos unas clases suaves por ser mujer pero a ti te las intensificaremos puesto que eres hombre.

-- Gracias – contesto con una cara de fastidio.

-- AGHHH, me duele todo! – Grito un agotado shinji. Después de las pruebas con el EVA-01 le habían presentado a su nueva "profesora" de defensa personal. Le pareció muy extraño que fuera una mujer la que lo iba a entrenar, pero ahora entendía muy bien porque la habían contratado a ella, aunque era una mujer muy hermosa, ayumi era muy exigente y al ver que su estado físico era algo pobre lo había obligado a correr 1km sin parar, y eso que apenas estaba empezando.

-- Muy bien, shinji ahora volvamos al gimnasio de NERV para que trabajes unas 2 horas con las maquinas –

-- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –

-- Shinji, que te pasa amigo, te veo muy cansado? -- Pregunto toji a su amigo que se encontraba recostado sobre el pupitre intentando dormir.

-- No es nada, solo déjame dormir por favor – Suplico shinji a su amigo.

-- Buenos días! – saludo rei a sus compañeros cuando entro al salón de clase.

-- Buenos días rei! – Respondió alegremente hikari a su amiga.

-- Buenos días – Respondieron toji y kensuke. – Oye rei tu sabes que es lo que le pasa a shinji? – Le pregunto toji cuando rei se sentó en el pupitre que se encontraba delante de shinji.

-- Por que lo dices? –

-- Solo míralo -- Le respondio señalando a shinji que por fin habia podido conciliar el sueño.

-- Mmmm… no, no lo se. Por que simplemente no le preguntan a él? –

-- Que no ves que esta dormido, llego al instituto casi como un zombi –

-- Por favor no puede ser para tanto. – dijo acercándose a shinji.

-- Shinji despierta – dijo moviéndolo un poco pero la única respuesta que tuvo de el fue un quejido.

-- Lo ves, ni siquiera un ataque de ángel podría despertarlo ahora. – Bromeo toji.

-- Se de algo que lo despertara – Susurro rei con una mirada maliciosa. Lentamente rodeo a shinji y le susurro en su oreja de la forma mas sensual posible.

-- Shin-kun despierta, aun no estoy satisfecha con lo de anoche quiero más –

-- QUE! –Grito shinji sobresaltado por lo que acababa de decirle rei.

-- Jjajajajajajajajaja – Rieron rei, toji y kensuke al ver la expresión de shinji y como se ruborizaba por completo.

-- No fue nada gracioso – Dijo shinji volviendo a sentarse.

-- Claro que lo fue, quieres ver la cara que pusiste? – Dijo riendo kensuke a su amigo mostrándole lo que había grabado con su cámara de video.

-- Dame esa cámara – Grito shinji a su amigo que había empezado a correr por todo el salón.

-- Tranquilo shinji, no se lo voy a enseñar a nadie. –

-- Claro que no, porque te voy a quitar esa cinta –

-- YA BASTA USTEDES DOS, VUELVAN A SUS ASIENTOS AHORA MISMO—Grito una exasperada hikari a sus dos amigos.

-- S-s-si – Respondieron intimidados shinji y kensuke por el grito de la delegada de clase.

-- Por esta vez te salvaste – Le dijo shinji a kensuke sentándose en su pupitre---- Y tu, si vuelves a decir algo así de nuevo… -- Dijo mirando a rei.

-- Que vas a hacer, golpearme? – Interrumpió desafiante a shinji. Estaba enfadada con él, ella solo estaba bromeando, él no tenia por que hablarle de esa forma.

-- Tal vez lo haga – Le contesto a rei sin ningún remordimiento. Estaba tan enfadado con ella que no le importo lo que pudiera pensar u hacer ella ante esa respuesta por su parte.

-- Buenos días alumnos, por favor tomen asiento, hoy discutiremos sobre las consecuencias que trajo el 2º impacto en la economía y política del mundo. – dijo el profesor entrando en el salón de clase y evitando que la discusión de shinji y rei se prolongara.

-- Buenos días! – respondieron todos los estudiantes.

Las clases transcurrieron normales exceptuando la pelea de rei y shinji. Ya era la hora del receso y hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se había mirado siquiera. Shinji subió al techo del instituto que era donde normalmente comía con sus amigos, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie.

-- Que extraño, creí que toji y kensuke ya estarían aquí. – En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y, antes de que pudiera contestar la llamada, las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Ya no era necesario contestar su teléfono, sabia lo que pasaba, otro ángel se estaba acercando a Tokio-3.

-- Maldición, no esperaron ni un mes para volver a atacarnos – exclamo shinji por el intercomunicador de su EVA.

-- Cálmate shinji, no es para tanto. Ya venciste a una ángel antes sin entrenamiento, supongo que podrás hacerlo mejor ahora que ya estas entrenado – Le hablo misato desde centro de mando.

-- Misato tiene razón hijo, además si pasa algo rei saldrá a ayudarte – Dijo yui a su hijo.

-- No necesito su ayuda – Respondió shinji de una forma muy hiriente. – Solo llévenme a la superficie, yo me encargare del resto –

-- De-de acuerdo – Fue lo único que pudo decir yui sorprendida, al igual que todos los demás en el centro de mando, al escuchar la voz de su hijo tan cargada de odio.

Segundos después, shinji fue expulsado a la superficie, donde se encontró cara a cara con su oponente. Este ángel tenia aspecto de molusco, era de color rojo y poseía unos largos tentáculos como brazos.

-- Bien BEBE veamos que tan fuerte eres –

En el hangar de los EVAS rei había estado escuchando y viendo lo que hacia shinji, y sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar que shinji le dijo bebe a ese ángel cuando era a ella a quien le decía así, y se sintió aun mas lastimada al ver en el rostro de shinji una cara de malicia como si supiera que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacia…o talvez si lo sabia.

Entre tanto shinji se había estado acercando al ángel intentando un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cada vez que lo hacia, éste usaba sus latigos para hacerlo retroceder.

-- Este estupido molusco no me deja hacer nada –

-- Concéntrate, espera a que se descuide para que puedas atacarlo – Ordeno misato al piloto, el cual hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijeron.

-- Al diablo, peleare a mi modo – Dijo shinji corriendo hacia el ángel saltando sobre el intentando golpearlo por arriba, a lo que el ángel respondió enterrando sus látigos en el abdomen del EVA y arrojándolo contra la tierra.

Shinji intento quitarse de encima al ángel y lo sujeto de los látigos, lo que causo que, por la energía que estos poseían, empezaran a quemarse las manos del EVA.

-- Aguanta shinji, enviaremos a rei para que te ayude – Le dijo misato desde la sala de control a shinji.

-- NO, NO NECESITO SU AYUDA – Grito shinji quitándose de encima al ángel.

-- Lo ven, puedo hacer esto solo -- --"después de todo siempre he estado solo"-

Mientras esto sucedía, toji y kensuke, que se habían ido a refugiar a uno de los albergues, discutían sobre si debían ir o no a ver la pelea de shinji.

-- Vamos toji, no nos va a pasar nada, tomaremos la distancia suficiente para estar a salvo y poder ver bien la pelea –

-- No lo se amigo, aun así no deja de ser peligroso –

-- Por favor toji, no quieres ir a ver como shinji le patea el trasero a ese ángel?--

-- Esta bien, te acompañare pero no tardaremos mucho, no quiero tener que limpiar todo el salón de clases de nuevo por tu culpa –

-- BIEN, entonces muévete, vamos! –

-- Mira, allí esta shinji – Le dijo kensuke a toji después de salir de el alberge que se encontraba en una colina.

-- WOW, ese robot es enorme… pero, oye no crees que shinji tiene problemas con ese ángel? – Pregunto toji al ver que el ángel tomaba a shinji con sus látigos.

-- Si, eso pare… aaaaaaaahhhhhhh –

Shinji volvió a atacar al ángel, pero este se estaba defendiendo con su campo A.T, en un momento en que shinji se descuido, el ángel sujeto al EVA por sus piernas y lo arrojo hacia la colina en que se encontraban toji y kensuke.

-- AUGH, esa cosa es muy fuerte – Dijo shinji adolorido al caer en la colina.

-- SHINJI, OYE SHINJI ESTAMOS AQUÍ – Gritaron toji y kensuke al EVA que había caído al lado de ellos.

-- Uh, esas voces se parecen a las de… AAAAAHHHHHHHHH QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUI – Grito shinji al percatarse de que toji y kensuke estaban al lado de su EVA.

-- Quienes son ellos? – Pregunto misato al ver a los dos chicos que se encontraban al lado del EVA-01.

-- _Son toji y kensuke! Son amigos del baka y míos – _Respondió rei desde su EVA-00.

-- Que hacen allí esos dos! – Pregunto gendo exasperado antes de darse cuenta de algo.

--Baka? – Preguntaron todos en el centro de mando.

-- Por que le dices baka? – Pregunto yujiko a su hija.

-- Porque eso es! – Dijo rei cortando la comunicación con el centro de mando mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla. Entre tanto yujiko estaba pensando que debia tener una charla con su hija sobre shinji.

-- Shinji, sube a tus amigos al EVA y regresa a NERV. – Dijo misato por el intercomunicador.

-- Hai, toji, kensuke suban – Dijo shinji expulsando el entry plug.

-- Subir, ni loco subiremos… --

-- Aya vamos shinji – Interrumpió kensuke a toji mientras lo jalaba hacia el EVA.

-- SHINJI, DILES QUE SE APRESUREN, EL ANGEL VA HACIA TI – Grito misato.

-- Que? – Pregunto shinji volteando a mirar hacia el frente descubriendo que, como misato se lo informaba, el ángel estaba muy cerca de el.

-- Maldición, toji, kensuke entren de una vez! – Grito a sus amigos que estaban entrando al entry plug.

-- Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí –

-- Bien, entonces sosténganse – Dijo shinji a sus amigos mientras sacaba su cuchillo progresivo y corría hacia el ángel con un poco de dificultad, ya que al estar toji y kensuke en el EVA la sincronización de shinji con este disminuyo.

-- QUE DEMONIOS HACES, TE DIJE QUE VOLVIERAS A NERV! – Grito furiosa misato al ver que shinji se dirigía a atacar al ángel.

-- No soy un cobarde, puedo vencer a ese molusco – Le respondió un arrogante shinji.

-- Shinji, no es que dude de tus habilidades, ni tampoco de que pongas nuestras vidas en riesgo, pero estas seguro de lo que haces? – Pregunto un asustado toji por lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

-- Si, lo estoy – Respondió shinji.

El EVA intercepto al ángel cuando empezaba a subir la colina, en ese momento intento enterrar su cuchillo progresivo en el núcleo del ángel pero este, al ver lo que intentaba shinji, tomo al EVA del brazo derecho (en el que tenia el cuchillo) con sus látigos y empezó a hacer fuerza en el, lo que causo que shinji soltara el cuchillo por el dolor, y termino por arrancarle el brazo.

-- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH – Grito shinji sosteniendo fuertemente su brazo derecho sintiendo un gran dolor en el.

-- Shinji, estas bien? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo toji y kensuke viendo la reacción de shinji.

-- S-siii, descuiden estaré bi-en – susurro shinji tratando de contener el dolor.

El ángel, al ver que su enemigo había dejado de moverse, volvió a sujetarlo de los pies haciendo que cayera al piso, lo que causo que el cable umbilical del EVA se desconectara.

-- Maldición, solo le quedan 5 minutos de energía – Dijo ritsuko al ver al EVA entrar en el modo por inducción.

-- Suficiente, rei prepárate saldrás a pelear – Le ordeno misato a rei.

-- Hai –

-- NO, NO DEJARE QUE ELLA PELE – Grito shinji desde el EVA. No sabia porque pero la rabia que había sentido por ella durante todo el día se iba desvaneciendo dando paso a un sentimiento de miedo… miedo de perderla.

-- Yo solucionare esto --.

-- Soy yo quien da las ordenes aquí shinji, aunque no te guste rei ira a pelear—Grito misato totalmente enfadada.

04:10:01

Minutos después, el EVA-00 salio a la superficie justo detrás del ángel.

-- "Demonios que hago" ya lo tengo – Dijo shinji pasando sobre el ángel e interponiéndose entre este y rei.

-- Que haces baka – Dijo rei al ver a shinji frente a ella.

-- No molestes, y no me digas baka, bebe. – Le respondió shinji a rei con una calida sonrisa, la cual rei pudo ver por la pantalla que se había desplegado frente a ella que mostraba a shinji.

-- Bebe? – Preguntaron toji y kensuke al escuchar como había llamado shinji a rei.

Pero shinji no les respondió. Había comenzado a llover y los rayos se veían por todos lados.

-- No creí que utilizaría lo que me enseño ayumi tan pronto – Dijo shinji para si mismo. Avanzo caminando hacia el ángel para que este volviera a tomarlo, el ángel, confiado de su victoria, tomo al EVA por el abdomen pero al hacerlo, shinji sujeto uno de los látigos.

03:00:00

-- Bien aquí voy – Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una fotografía apareció frente a su cara.

-- Uh? Que es esto – Dijo viendo la fotografía. En esta aparecían el abrazando a rei por la espalda viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Ahora que lo recordaba había llevado esa foto al EVA la primera vez que subió a el para que le diera fuerza en su primera batalla.

02:30:12

-- Otra razón más para no morir – Dijo seguro de su victoria. Corrió velozmente hacia el ángel subiéndose en el utilizándolo para impulsarse a los cielos. Debido a que el ángel lo tenía sujeto por el abdomen y el tenia sujetado uno de sus látigos lo utilizo para impulsarse de vuelta a la tierra cayendo sobre el ángel dándole una patada en su núcleo rompiéndolo un poco.

00:53:32

-- Bien, funciono – Dijo feliz shinji. – Solo uno mas y… -- Dijo volviendo a impulsarse hacia el cielo, esta vez rompiendo el látigo que sujetaba su abdomen (por la fuerza del impulso) y regresando con una patada destruyendo el núcleo y cayendo sobre el ángel. La batería auxiliar se había agotado.

00:00:00

-- Estamos muertos? – Pregunto kensuke a sus amigos después de que se termino la energía del EVA.

-- NO, PERO SI ME VUELVES A METER EN MEDIO DE UNA BATALLA DE SHINJI YO MISMO TE MATARE—Le grito toji a su amigo que solo sonreía tímidamente.

-- Tranquilo toji, ya se acabo todo – Dijo shinji intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

-- COMO SABES QUE ESA COSA NO VA A VOLVER A ATACARNOS EH? –

-- Si el núcleo es destruido el ángel muere, tranquilo –

-- Está bien –

Lo siguiente que sintieron fue que el entry plug era extraído por el EVA-00. Después de que rei deposito el entry plug en el piso shinji y sus dos amigos salieron de el aun con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-- SHINJI-KUN – Grito rei saltando a los brazos de shinji que casi se cae por el acto de la chica.

-- Oye tranquila, vas a matarme o que – Dijo bromeando.

-- Tonto, siempre haces que me preocupe por ti – Dijo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas en el pecho de shinji.

-- Lo siento – Dijo dandole un tierno beso en la cabeza causando que rei se sonrojara.

-- Vaya rei, si que te ves bien con ese traje – Dijo toji viendo a rei por detrás a lo que esta se sonrojo visiblemente y corrio a esconderse detrás de shinji.

-- ERES UN PERVERTIDO – Grito rei escondida detrás de shinji mientras este miraba a toji con una cara de asesino.

-- Deja de mirarla o te golpeare hasta que te quede la cara morada – Dijo shinji amenazando a su amigo, el cual de inmediato volteo a mirar a otro lado.

-- Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos mañana – Dijo kensuke llevándose a toji antes de que empezara a pelear con shinji.

-- Bueno shinji, pese a que desobedeciste todas mis ordenes hiciste un buen trabajo – Dijo misato a un agotado shinji que a penas podía mantenerse en pie.

-- Misato, ya acabaste estamos cansados – Dijo rei que estaba sosteniendo a shinji para que no se cayer.

-- SI, YA, PUEDEN IRSE – Grito enojada.

-- Shinji, shin-kun despierta ya estamos en tu casa – dijo rei intentando despertar a shinji.

-- Mmm, pues abre la puerta, para eso tienes una copia de la llave –

-- Holgazán – Bromeo rei sacando la llave digital y entrando al departamento.

-- Bien, hasta mañana – Dijo rei acostando a shinji en su cama, pero no pudo salir de la habitación ya que shinji la tomo de la mano.

-- No te vayas, quédate a dormir –

-- No puedo –

-- Por favor, esta lloviendo sabes que no vas a poder dormir si no te quedas conmigo –

-- Esta bien – Dijo rei metiéndose en la cama recostando su cabeza en el pecho de shinji.

-- Que tengas dulces sueños –

-- Descuida siempre los tengo – Dijo tiernamente rei.

-- Oye, en la mañana cuando despiertes no me vayas a pedir más –

-- Lo siento, no debi… --

-- No importa, solo bromeaba –

-- Pero…--

-- De verdad, olvídalo y duérmete –

-- Está bien, te quiero –

-- Si, yo también. Hasta mañana –

-- No shinji, yo me refería a… -- No termino la frase ya que shinji se había dormido. – "Yo me refería a que te amo, no a que te quiero como se quiere a un amigo "Pensó rei mirando el rostro de shinji, quedándose dormida unos minutos después.


	6. RAMIEL, EL TRUENO DE LOS CIELOS

**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**

**RAMIEL, EL TRUENO EN LOS CIELOS**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax.

Los diálogos entre"" son pensamientos

* * *

-- No shinji, yo me refería a… -- No termino la frase ya que shinji se había dormido. – "Yo me refería a que te amo, no a que te quiero como se quiere a un amigo "Pensó rei mirando el rostro de shinji, quedándose dormida unos minutos después.

* * *

-- Rei – 

-- Dime –

-- Podrías dejar de abrazarme tan fuerte –

-- Porque? –

-- Porque me estas cortando la respiración – Dijo shinji morado por la falta de aire.

-- Ups, lo siento – Dijo rei soltándolo permitiéndole respirar.

-- Gracias, Dormiste bien? –

-- Sip, no sentí la tormenta en toda la noche –

-- Que bueno, mejor vamos levantándonos o llegaremos tarde al instituto –

-- Aja –

* * *

-- REI, SUELTAME POR FAVOR ME DUELE – Gritaba shinji mientras corría por la calle arrastrado de la oreja por rei. 

-- No lo haré, después de todo es tu culpa que estemos retrasados! --

-- CLARO QUE NO, FUISTE TU LA QUE SE DEMORO EN COMER –

-- Y tú el que se demoro en hacer la comida – Al no escuchar nada, rei siguió corriendo con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

* * *

-- Bu-enos di-as – Dijeron exhaustos shinji y rei al entrar al salón de clase, por fortuna el profesor aun no había llegado. 

-- BUENOS DIAS SHNJI LINDO – Dijeron un gran grupo se chicas abalanzándosele encima.

-- Bu- buenos días, como les va—Dijo shinji nervioso por la cantidad de chicas que lo rodeaban y mas porque lo llamaron lindo.

-- Estábamos mal hasta que tu llegaste – Le contesto una chica con una mirada seductora.

-- Que? – Pregunto shinji tratando de salir de allí. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo todas empezaron a acercarse le y a decirle cosas como:

-- Te veías muy guapo con el traje con que piloteas el EVA –

-- Y luchaste de una forma extraordinaria ayer –

-- Si, como… una fiera indomable – Dijo una chica causando que shinji casi se desmayara.

Mientras esto sucedía, rei había ido con toji, kensuke y hikari a preguntarles porque tanto escándalo con shinji.

-- Pues porque el tarado de mi amigo le mostró a todos el video de la pelea de shinji -- Dijo toji refiriéndose a kensuke que se encontraba destruyendo el susodicho video al ver la expresión de odio por parte de rei.

-- PORQUE DEMONIOS LES ENSEÑASTE ESE VIDEO, MIRA COMO TIENEN A SHINJI – Grito rei apuntando hacia una montaña de chicas sobre un aturdido shinji.

-- Tranquila, ya destruí el video, lo ves – Dijo mostrándole el casete roto.

-- Ya que importa, ya todas lo vieron –

-- Buenos días alumnos… Uh, señor ikari podría decirme que esta haciendo?—Le pregunto el profesor a shinji.

-- Pregúntele a ellas – Dijo shinji refiriéndose a las chicas que se encontraban sobre el.

-- Muy bien niñas, pueden comerse al señor ikari en el receso, por ahora vuelvan a sus lugares – Dijo el profesor causando que las niñas saltaran de alegría, shinji se sonrojara por completo y rei explotara de furia.

* * *

Ya en el receso shinji, toji, kensuke, rei y hikari habían subido al techo del instituto para alejarse de la manada de chicas que perseguían a shinji. 

-- Si vuelves a mostrarle a alguien algún video mió te matare kensuke –

-- No te preocupes no lo hare –

POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF

-- Que demonios es ese ruido? – Pregunto toji aturdido por el ruido que venia de la puerta, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y las mismas niñas que habían acosado a shinji en el salón subieron al techo.

-- Ahora si me lleva – Dijo a shinji al ver a las chicas acercarse a el.

-- Ya basta, terminare con esto de una vez – Dijo rei acercándose peligrosamente a shinji y plantándole un beso frente a todos.

Shinji estaba sorprendido por lo que rei estaba haciendo, toji kensuke y hikari con la boca abierta hasta el piso, y las chicas locas por shinji enojadas, confundidas y decepcionadas.

Cuando todas se fueron rei se despego lentamente de shinji y paso sus dedos por sus labios sintiendo aun el sabor de la boca de shinji.

-- Re-i porque…--

-- Solo lo hice para que dejaran de molestarte – Dijo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-- Pero… -- No tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que su teléfono celular y el de rei comenzaron a sonar antes de que las alarmas se encendieran en toda la ciudad.

-- Maldición, a penas ayer que ataco ese molusco gigante y ahora otro ángel se acerca. – Dijo empezando a correr junto con rei hacia NERV.

* * *

-- Shinji, rei esta vez van a salir a pelear AMBOS – Dijo misato a los jóvenes pilotos haciendo énfasis en ambos. 

-- Hai – Dijeron los dos sin mirarse.

-- Les pasa algo, están algo raros hoy – Pregunto misato intrigada por la actitud de los pilotos.

-- No – Fue la simple respuesta de rei.

Después subieron a sus EVAS preparándose para salir a pelear.

-- Rei, necesito hablar contigo – Dijo shinji por el comunicador del EVA.

-- Tiene que ser ahora? –

-- No quieres hablar de lo que paso –

-- Ya te dije porque lo hice, no tengo nada mas de que hablar contigo – Dijo cortando la comunicación.

-- Si, lo se – Dijo en un susurro shinji.

* * *

El ángel se encontraba sobre TOKIO-3, tenia forma de diamante y era azul. Minutos después de que el ángel se detuvo las unidades 01 y 00 emergieron a la superficie, pero ni shinji ni rei esperaron lo que vino después. 

Del centro del ángel salio un rayo de energía que impacto en el EVA-01 perforando su armadura.

-- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritaba shinji mientras el lcl hervía por el calor del rayo.

-- NOOOOOOOO – Grito rei al lado opuesto del ángel e donde se encontraba shinji. Intento ir a ayudarlo pero el ángel activo su campo A.T impidiendo que rei pudiera avanzar.

-- DESGRACIADO, TE MATARE! – Grito shinji con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por resistir el dolor y avanzar hacia el ángel.

* * *

-- Que demonios haces, vuelve a la plataforma para que podamos rescatarte!—Grito desesperada yui al ver a su hijo acercarse al ángel. 

-- Shinji regresa a la plataforma AHORA – Grito con su imponente voz gendo.

-- Tranquilos, estaré… bien – Dijo shinji desmayándose al sentir como el rayo del ángel atravesaba el cuerpo del EVA. Después solo se escucho el grito de rei y yui al ver como el ángel cesaba su ataque dejando a shinji malherido.

-- Rei rescátalo, ahora – Ordeno yui cayendo a los brazos de su esposo llorando en su pecho.

* * *

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, rei penetro el campo A.T. del ángel y llevo a shinji hasta la plataforma antes de que el ángel pudiera continuar su ataque.

* * *

-- Do-donde estooy – Pregunto shinji al despertar, lo único que recordaba era que había intentado pelear contra el ángel y después el rayo del mismo lo atravesó. 

-- Estas en el hospital – Dijo una dulce voz en su oído. Era rei que se encontraba acostada al lado derecho de la cama.

-- Casi te mueres – Dijo otra voz al pie de la cama. Era yui que tenia en su rostro una expresión entre enojo y preocupación.

-- Si hubieras obedecido mis órdenes estarías en mejores condiciones. – Dijo una última voz en la entrada del cuarto. Misato.

-- Tenia que intentarlo – Dijo shinji a esta ultima.

-- Entonces arréglatelas tu solo para matar a ese ángel – dijo misato acercándose a el.

-- Oye no te enojes, solo estaba intentando… --

-- Suicidarte. – Dijo la dulce voz de rei acercándose un poco más a shinji.

-- Nunca haría algo así. – Dijo shinji abrazando un poco a rei al sentir pequeñas gotas de agua en su cuello.

-- Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir shinji, dentro de unas horas volverás a pelear – Dijo yui saliendo de la habitación junto con misato.

-- SI, lo haré –

-- Shin-kun –

-- Dime – Dijo shinji volteando a mirar a rei, pero esta solo acorto la distancia que había entre sus labios y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos y después se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-- Y ahora porque lo hiciste? –

-- No alcanzas a imaginarlo? Porque te amo – Respondió inocentemente rei a un shinji algo sorprendido.

-- Rei… yo no --

-- No tienes que responderme nada, solo quería que lo supieras – Lo interrumpió rei levantándose con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y saliendo de la habitación dejando a shinji solo pensando en sus sentimientos hacia la hermosa chica de cabello celeste.

* * *

-- Muy bien chicos, este es el plan. Hemos pedido prestado un rifle de positrones experimental para esta misión, shinji, te encargaras de disparar contra el ángel desde una distancia que consideramos segura. Si el ángel te ataca rei se encargara de protegerte con un escudo improvisado que fabricamos con las armaduras de los antiguos prototipos de EVA. 

-- Que pasa si fallo? – Pregunto shinji.

-- Tardaras 15 segundos en recargar, intenta no fallar ya que en esta operación se utilizara la energía de todo Japón y el escudo solo resistirá 10 segundos. –

-- Si --

-- Bien voy a preparar todo, la operación comenzara a las 00:00:00, se llamara la operación yashima. –

Después de que misato se fue shinji se acerco a rei para hablar con ella, pero esta al ver que shinji se acercaba intento salir de la oficina de misato que era donde estaban hablando.

-- Rei espera, no me rehuyas, necesitamos hablar –

-- No tenemos nada de que hablar –

-- Claro que si – Dijo shinji tomándola del brazo y girándola hacia el, notando que tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-- Rei por favor déjame explicarte, yo te quiero, pero no estoy seguro de compartir el sentimiento que tienes hacia mí. —

-- Shinji basta, solo me haces más daño. –

-- No es mi intención hacerte daño. –

-- Pero lo haces – Dijo rei soltándose del amarre de shinji y empezando a correr hacia los vestidores dejando a shinji atrás.

* * *

-- Están listos – Pregunto misato desde el centro de mando en NERV. 

-- si – respondieron shinji y rei deprimidos.

-- Bien, empecemos, que comiencen a quitar la energía en Japón – Ordeno misato. -- Inicien la primera conexión. —

--Temperatura estable. No hay problemas. — Informo makoto

--Segunda conexión. —

--Todos los suministros de energía a la estación de envío en el Monte Futagoyama. No hay problemas. — Dijo maya.

--Toda la energía al rifle de positrones.— Dijo ritsuko.

* * *

-- Bien shinji, te estamos dando toda la energía de Japón, no falles -- Escucho shinji por el comunicador. 

-- No lo haré. --

15…14…13…12…11…10…09…08…07

-- El enemigo se esta preparando para atacar – Informo shigeru a misato.

05…04…03…

-- Que, shinji cuidado –

02…01…

-- HAAAAAAAAAA – Grito shinji al disparar viendo como el rayo del rifle se entrelazaba con el del ángel cayendo el de este tras el.

-- Tienes 15 segundos para recargar – Dijo misato a shinji.

-- El ángel vuelve a atacar –

-- Rei protégelo! – Ordeno misato a rei, la cual se interpuso entre el ángel y shinji.

15…14…13…12…10

-- Maldición, esto tarda mucho. —

09…08…07…06…

-- AAAAAAAAAHHHH – Grito rei al sentir el rayo del ángel golpearla. Ya habían pasado los 10 segundos de resistencia del escudo y este se había derretido.

09…08…07…

-- No dejare que pases – Dijo rei extendiendo los brazos de su EVA para que el rayo no lastimara a shinji.

06…05…04…

-- Rei no lo hagas, vete – Dijo shinji viendo la expresión de dolor de rei por la pantalla de su EVA, después la imagen se fue dejando en shinji la imagen de rei llorando y haciendo lo posible por contener el dolor.

03…02…01…

-- MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE – Grito shinji disparando de nuevo destruyendo el campo A.T. de ángel y matándolo.

* * *

Después el EVA-01 saco el entry plug de rei del EVA-00 depositándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo y, bajando de su EVA, shinji se dirigió a abrir el entry plug de rei aunque este estaba hirviendo. 

-- REI! – Grito shinji al entrar en la cabina, pero ella no le respondió ya que estaba inconsciente.

-- Rei, por favor abre los ojos, te lo suplico no me dejes solo – Dijo shinji llorando mientras movía un poco a rei para que se despertara, pero esto no sucedió.

-- Por favor, despierta – Susurro shinji recostándose en el pecho de rei abrazándola. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-- PERVERTIDO, COMO TE ATREVES – Grito rei a shinji después de haberlo golpeado por tocar esa parte de su cuerpo.

-- R-rei, estas bien? – Dijo shinji cuando se recupero del golpe de rei.

-- Creo, aunque estoy muy adolorida y cansada – Dijo recostándose en el asiento.

-- Sabes algo, te tengo una sorpresa. – Dijo shinji acercándose a rei.

-- Como me vas a tenhmhmfhmfhmhmf – Rei no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que shinji comenzó a besarla de una forma muy dulce que la dejo impactada. Minutos después se separaron para tomar aire lo que rei aprovecho para preguntarle porque lo había hecho.

-- Porque me di cuenta de que te amo –

-- M-me am-mas? Realmente me amas? – Pregunto rei temiendo que hubiera sido su imaginación haber escuchado lo que shinji le dijo.

-- Si, es verdad. Me di cuenta de eso hace unos instantes cuando pensé que estabas muerta. Creí que te había perdido para siempre y me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti no solo era cariño, era amor de verdad pero yo no quería aceptarlo.

-- Shinji, yo también te amo mucho – Dijo rei abrazando a shinji con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Ya habían salido del entry plug y se habían sentado bajo un árbol para que rei descansara un poco.

-- Me prometes algo shinji – Dijo rei a punto de quedarse dormida mientras shinji jugaba con su cabello de forma cariñosa.

-- Que cosa? – Pregunto acariciando la cabeza de rei.

-- Que nunca me vas a dejar – Dijo rei con una voz cansada cerrando sus ojos.

-- Claro que no, siempre voy a estar a tu lado –

Con aquella respuesta por parte de shinji rei se dejo llevar por el sueño recostándose en el hombro de shinji.

-- Siempre voy a estar junto a ti – Le susurro shinji en el oído para luego quedar dormido junto a ella. Había sido un día muy largo y agotador para ambos y shinji aun sentía su cuerpo adolorido por lo que paso en la mañana, se merecían un buen descanso.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el cap 06 espero que les halla gustado. Como lo querías puse escenas de besos entre shinji y rei, fox, el primero por celos, después por miedo, pero al fin ambos pudieron declarase su amor y darse un beso verdadero expresando sus sentimientos. 

Respecto a lo de la hermana de toji, fero, la pondré después de la llegada de asuka (que será muy pronto), por ahora fortaleceré un poco la relación de shinji y rei.

Próximo capitulo: nuestra primera cita.


	7. NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA

**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**

**NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax.

Los diálogos entre" "son pensamientos

* * *

-- Siempre voy a estar junto a ti – Le susurro shinji en el oído para luego quedar dormido junto a ella. Había sido un día muy largo y agotador para ambos y shinji aun sentía su cuerpo adolorido por lo que paso en la mañana, se merecían un buen descanso.

* * *

"Otra vez aquí" pensó shinji al reconocer que se encontraba en el hospital al que lo habían llevado después de su pelea contra sachiel. Aunque se sentia bien no quiso levantarse de la cama aun, preferia descansar un poco mas antes de volver a chocar contra la realidad. No recordaba mucho de lo que habia pasado el dia anterior, lo unico que recordaba era que debia destruir al angel con un rifle mientras rei lo protegia con un escudo.

-- REI! -- Grito exaltado shinji al recordar que después de destruir al ángel ella había salido muy lastimada de la batalla.

Rápidamente salio de la habitación a buscarla pero antes deque fuera muy lejos se encontró con Ritsuko fuera de la habitación.

-- A donde crees que vas shinji, debes descansar por lo menos unas horas mas no estas totalmente recuperado –

-- Lo siente Ritsuko pero tengo que ver a Rei, llévame con ella si? --

-- Esto…Shinji no se como decirte esto pero… no vas a poder volver a verla –

-- Porque no? Esta muy grave? –

-- Shinji la verdad… Rei murio después de la batalla, estaba muy grave y cuando los encontramos ya era muy tarde para hacer algo. Lo siento –

-- P-p-pero eso es imposible… no recuerdo mucho pero ella no tenia ninguna herida grave, estas bromeando verdad? –

-- No shinji, la verdad…--

-- La verdad es que eres una mentirosa Ritsuko – Dijo Misato después de que escucho la conversación que tuvo con Shinji.

-- D-de q-que estas hablando si tu misma la viste M-M-Misato –

-- Misato es verdad o no que Rei esta… muerta – Pregunto Shinji temiendo saber la respuesta.

-- Claro que no esta muerta, esta en la habitación de al lado durmiendo –

-- Bueno creo que mejor me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, adios – Dijo Ritsuko al ver la cara de ira de Shinji.

-- SI, Y SERA MEJOR QUE NO VUELVAS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE COMO A ESOS ANGELES – Grito Shinji haciendo que todos en el pasillo se le quedaran viendo.

-- Shinji voy a ir a la cafetería por tu comida y la de Rei –

-- Si, gracias Misato –

-- Aprovecha que van a estar los dos solitos por un tiempo, pero no te pases eh Shinji – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro haciendo que Shinji se sonrojara.

-- VETE YA – Volvió a gritar Shinji harto de que se burlaran de el.

Ante este grito Misato salio corriendo hacia la cafetería en tanto Shinji entraba a la habitación de Rei donde la encontro aun dormida a pesar del escandalo que habia armado afuera. Fue a sentarse junto a ella, al parecer no tenia nada grave, solo algunas heridas pequeñas pero nada de que preocuparse.

-- Hola mi bebe hermosa – Le susurro al oido mientras se acostaba junto a ella.

-- Hola tontito – Respondió Rei ante la sorpresa de Shinji.

-- Crei que estabas dormida –

-- Seria un milagro que alguien pudiera dormir con el escándalo que armaste afuera. – Dijo mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Shinji abrazándolo por la cintura.

-- Estas bien? –

-- Si, solo un poquito cansada pero estoy bien -- -- Recuerdas lo que paso anoche? --

-- Mmm, algo pero no recuerdo nada de lo que paso después del combate. Porque? Paso algo importante? –

-- Mmm no, si no lo recuerdas seguramente no fue importante para ti – Dijo Rei bajando la cabeza intentando no llorar.

-- Que fue lo que paso Rei? –

-- Nada, olvídalo – Dijo girándose para que Shinji no viera sus lagrimas.

-- Dime, por favor… recuerdo algo pero no se si fue real o si es mi imaginación --

-- Que es lo que recuerdas? – Dijo Rei mirándolo a los ojos.

-- Esto – Dijo Shinji muy suavemente mientras se acercaba para darle un beso a Rei quien lo recibió feliz.

El beso fue muy suave y dulce, o al menos así lo sintieron ambos.

" mmm es como estar en el cielo, nunca pensé que el me haría sentir así. Que rico. " Pensó Rei antes de que se separaran para tomar un poco de aire.

-- Si es lo que pensé o me gane un buen golpe? – Pregunto Shinji mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su cabello como la noche anterior.

-- Mmm es lo que pensaste… pero te ganaste un castigo por haberlo olvidado –

-- Y cual va a ser mi castigo? – Pregunto shinji al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Rei.

-- Que no me vas a poder dar otro beso a menos de que hagas algo muy especial para mi – Contesto Rei divertida al ver la cara de Shinji.

-- QUE!!!, pero no es justo – Dijo suplicante Shinji tratando de persuadir a Rei.

-- No es justo que hubieras olvidado nuestro primer beso tonto –

-- Pero si ni siquiera fue el primero recuerdas, el primero fue en el instituto cuando te pusiste celosa de que todas esas chicas estuvieran tras de mi. Y el segundo fue aquí en el hospital después de que el angel casi me mata. El de ayer fue de hecho el tercero.

-- NO ME IMPORTA QUE NUMERO FUE EL CASO ES QUE OLVIDASTE LO QUE PASO AYER!! –

-- Esta bien tranquila bebe, que quieres hacer? –

-- No se, eso te lo dejo a ti pero si no es especial te quedaras sin besos –

-- Eres muy mala –

-- Sip –

Unos minutos después Misato entro a la habitación con un carrito en el que iban los desayunos de Rei y Shinji pero al verlos abrazados en la cama no pudo evitar molestarlos un poco.

-- Vaya Shinji veo que te tomaste enserio lo que te dije, espero que se hayan cuidado. Jajajajaja – Ante este comentario los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron al máximo y se soltaron.

-- Misato si vuelves a decir algo así perderás a tus dos únicos pilotos – Dijo Rei muy avergonzada por el comentario de Misato.

-- Pues hablando de eso otra piloto llegara mañana a Japón, viene desde Alemania con el EVANGELION-02 –

-- QUE!!! – Gritaron Shinji y Rei al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por la noticia.

-- Así es, así que si se quieren retirar pueden hacerlo, la nueva piloto es mucho mejor que ustedes. –

"Eso lo veremos cuando llegue "Pensó Shinji.

-- Bueno ahora desayunen un poco, deben tener hambre –

-- SI – Dijeron ambos hiendo a recoger su comida.

-- Yo debo irme, para variar tengo montañas de reportes en mi escritorio – Dijo Misato saliendo del cuarto. – A por cierto, tienen el dia libre para que descansen in poco, disfrútenlo –

-- Mmm bueno ya que tenemos el día libre… -- Comenzó a decirle Shinji a Rei. – Podré consentirte todo el día – Termino de decir Shinji mientras abrazaba a Rei y le quitaba su desayuno.

-- Oye devuélvemelo, tengo mucha hambre –

-- Tranquila vas a comer pero quiero empezar desde ahora – Dijo Shinji dándole a Rei su desayuno, la cual se enterneció por el gesto de Shinji y se dedico a disfrutar.

Después de desayunar salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a sus casas quedándose de encontrar en unos minutos en un centro comercial en el centro de Tokio 3.

* * *

-- Hola mi Shinji-kun – Saludo Rei a Shinji al llegar al centro comercial.

-- Hola mi Rei – Respondió Shinji abrazando a Rei y tratando de darle un beso, pero ella se alejo rápidamente.

-- Nada de besos recuerdas –

-- Si, ya lo se pero crei que tu no lo recordarías –

-- Tranquilo, si te esfuerzas un poco puede que al final del día te de un besito –

-- Bien entonces que esperamos, vamos –

Durante todo el día estuvieron viendo algunas tiendas, Shinji le compro a Rei un collar muy bonito aunque algo sencillo pero esto no le importo a Rei que casi le da un beso por la emoción, pero afortunadamente se pudo controlar para la desgracia de Shinji. En realidad a ella no le importaba mucho el olvido de Shinji ya que era normal después de la batalla del día pasado pero quería divertirse con el un poco. Al medio día almorzaron en la cafetería del centro comercial y después salieron a pasear por un parque que había de camino a la casa de Shinji.

-- Te divertiste bebe? –

-- Si, muchas gracias por el collar mi Shinji lindo – Dijo Rei acercandose mas a el y agarrándolo del brazo.

-- No es nada, aunque hubiera querido regalarte uno mejor solo que no tengo mucho dinero bebe, lo siento –

-- No importa, este me gusta mucho y no me lo voy a quitar nunca –

Se detuvieron a descansar un poco en unos columpios que estaban a la mitad del parque y ya que había un heladero cerca Shinji fue a comprar unos helados de fresa y chocolate para ambos con el poco dinero que le quedaba.

-- Ten – Dijo Shinji entregándole el helado de fresa a Rei.

-- Gracias…. Mmmmm esra muy rico, gracias Shinji – Dijo Rei probando el helado.

No hablaron durante el tiempo e que se comían el helado pero cuando lo terminaron Rei cogio a Shinji del brazo y lo llevo a un lugar mas apartado cerca de la salida del parque.

-- Que pasa, porque me trajiste aquí? –

-- Quería que estuviéramos solos. Te portaste mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba Shinji-kun, es el mejor día que he pasado en toda mi vida –

-- Me alegra que la hayas disfrutado – Dijo Shinji acercándose a Rei pero a diferencia de lo que Rei pensaba Shinji no la beso sino que la abrazo fuertemente mientras le susurraba al oído:

-- Me esforzare para que todos los días sean tan o mas especiales que este mi pequeña –

-- Jiji eres muy tierno Shinji-kun, Te amo – Dijo Rei apartándose de el un poco para poder besarlo.

Al igual que el anterior este beso fue tierno y pausado aunque mas prolongado, cuando terminaron solo se miraron a los ojos y se dirigieron a casa de Shinji para descansar. Aunque aun era muy temprano con ese dia tan agitado que habían pasado estaban muy cansados. Aunque se suponía que era su día de descanso terminaron mas agotados que después de haber pelado contra un ángel.

-- Shinji-kun –

-- Dime –

-- Te gustaron mis besos? –

-- Si, me encantaron podría besarte toda la noche. –

-- Mmm eso es negociable --

-- Y que tengo que hacer? –

-- Pues si yo pudiera quedarme a dormir aquí podríamos pasar una noche maravillosa –

-- Tu sabes que puedes quedarte a dormir cuantas veces quieras, al fin y al cabo siempre estoy solo –

-- Si, solo que esta vez no pienso dormir en toda la noche jiji –

-- Ni yo, Te amo Rei –

-- Y Yo a ti Shinji –

Después de la charla fueron al cuarto de Shinji y se estuvieron besando y acariciando hasta muy tarde. Aunque estaban muy cansados y tenían mucho sueño las ganas de sentir la boca y las caricias del otro pudieron mas que el sueño.

* * *

Si!! Lo crean o no estoy VIVO jejeje. Perdón por la tardanza es que tuve algunos problemillas con el computador durante un tiempo y estuve en un pueblito en noviembre desconectado totalmente de la tecnología, pero prometo no volver a demorarme tanto, aunque la inspiración es difícil de obtener eh.

Bueno espero reviews hace tiempo que no recibo algún comentario nuevo y no sean muy duros si, se que el capitulo estuvo muy meloso pero bueno, mi Rei es muy tierna y no podía hacer mas.

CHAOSSSS CUIDENSE


	8. LA LLEGADA DE ASUKA

**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**

**LA LLEGADA DE ASUKA**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax.

Los diálogos entre"" son pensamientos

Después de la charla fueron al cuarto de Shinji y se estuvieron besando y acariciando hasta muy tarde. Aunque estaban muy cansados y tenían mucho sueño las ganas de sentir la boca y las caricias del otro pudieron mas que el sueño.

-- LLEGAN TARDE!! – Grito Misato cuando Shinji y Rei llegaron a NERV de donde partirían al Buque de la UN que se dirigía a Japón donde se encontraba la UNIDAD-02 Y su piloto.

-- Por que tardaron tanto – Preguntaron Toji y Kensuke que iban a acompañarlos.

-- Ehh es que – Shinji y Rei se miraron algo sonrojados al recordar que se habían desvelado solo por haberse estando besando, pero por supuesto no iban a decirles eso con Misato alli.

-- Anoche estuvimos viendo una película hasta muy tarde – Respondió rápidamente Rei antes de que Misato empezara a molestarlos.

-- Bueno ya que, vamos a subir al helicóptero – Dijo Misato resignada.

Los 4 adolescentes la siguieron hasta el helicóptero que los llevaría hasta el acorazado en el que iban la UNIDAD-02 y su piloto pero algo no paso inadvertido por Toji y Kensuke.

-- Oigan porque ustedes dos están tomados de la mano? – Pregunto Kensuke al notar que desde que llegaron no se habían soltado.

-- Acaso paso algo entre ustedes dos que no nos han contado – Insinuó Toji causando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran notablemente.

-- Bueno, si. La verdad es que… --

-- TENEMOS UN PAR DE TORTOLOS!!! – Gritaron Toji y Kensuke a todo pulmón causando que todas las personas alrededor de ellos se le quedaran mirando.

-- Vaya Shinji no pierdes el tiempo, viejo –

-- Creo que hicieron algo mas que solo ver una película anoche verdad? –

-- CIERREN LA BOCA LOS DOS YA!!! – Grito Shinji cansado de los comentarios de sus amigos, pero esto no surgió efecto y durante toda la trayectoria hasta el Buque estuvieron molestando a la pareja a lo que después se unió Misato para torturarlos mas.

El helicóptero de transporte en el que se encontraban ya estaba sobrevolando el Océano Atlántico y en pocos minutos se pudo ver frente a ellos una armada completa de acorazados y portaaviones a los que se le había sido asignada la misión de garantizar la llegada a salvo del EVANGELION y su piloto a Japón.

Una niña de cabellera roja como el fuego veía como el helicóptero en el que venían los otros pilotos y su anterior tutora aterrizaba en el acorazado en el que se encontraba. Se fue acercando al aparato con una sonrisa maliciosa esperando con ansia saber como serian los otros pilotos, aunque claro, nunca podrían ser mejor que ella, pero esperaba que al menos le dieran la talla.

-- Y DINOS SHINJI CUANDO VA A SER LA BODA –

-- TIENES QUE DARNOS LA FECHA A TIEMPO PARA PODER CONSEGUIRNOS UN SMOKING –

-- POR SUPUESTO SEREMOS SUS PADRINOS VERDAD? PORQUE CLARO DONDE ENCOTRARAN A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE NOSOTROS JAJAJAJAJAJA –

-- CIERREN YA LA MALDITA BOCA!!!! –

Toji y Kensuke aun seguían molestando a Shinji y Rei y no parecía que fueran a detenerse pero unos pocos pasos después de salir de la aeronave una chica se interpuso en su camino, una chica a la que Toji denomino como simplemente HERMOSA.

-- Hola Misato, cuanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo la chica a Misato con una sonrisa arrogante.

-- Hola Asuka, vaya has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi. –

-- Por supuesto, ahora soy toda una mujer -- Inmediatamente después de decir esto una ráfaga de viento levanto el vestido amarillo que llevaba la joven dejando ver unas pantaletas blancas a los tres jóvenes y las dos mujeres que se encontraban frente a ella. Siendo los hombres los mas interesados en lo que acababan de ver.

Obviamente ante este hecho Asuka se sonrojo furiosamente y unos segundos después los tres jóvenes tenían una de sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

-- SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS!!! – Grito Asuka a los tres chicos.

-- QUE? ACASO NOSOTROS CONTROLAMOS LOS ELEMENTOS E HICIMOS QUE EL VIENTO TE LEVANTARA LA FALDA NIÑITA!!! –

-- CIERRA LA BOCA O TE LA DESTROZARE – Gritaron a la vez Asuka y Toji a Kensuke, el cual rápidamente se tapo la boca aunque estaba muy sorprendido de que su amigo lo hubiera amenazado por esa chica.

-- Y a ti que te pasa Toji? Porque me amenazas? –

-- Ehh es que… no debes gritarle a una dama es de mala educación. –

-- Mira quien habla, tu no eres el mejor ejemplo para decir eso –

-- Suficiente los dos. No los traje aquí para que se pusieran a pelear por Asuka. – Le dijo Misato a los dos chicos antes de que perdieran el control.

-- Espero que no sean esos los pilotos de EVA Misato –

-- No, por supuesto que no. Son ellos. – Dijo señalando a Shinji y a Rei.

-- Shinji, Rei ella es Souryu Asuka Langley, viene de Alemania y es la piloto del EVANGELION UNIDAD 02 –

Rei gentilmente soltó a Shinji y estiro la mano para saludarla pero ante esto Asuka solo la miro y sonrió sin prestarle atención al gesto de la chica peliazul.

"No son tan impresionantes como crei que serian, pero bueno no todos son como yo"

-- Es que no te enseñaron a saludar – Le dijo Shinji sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-- Ja, claro que si, pero no suelo relacionarme con tan poca cosa –

-- QUE DIJISTE –

-- Shinji tranquilo. No importa. – Dijo Rei tratando de calmarlo.

-- Bueno niños, ya basta de peleas. Primero Kensuke y Toji y ahora ustedes. –

-- Y conociéndote ahora seguiremos nosotros Misato. –

Una persona muy conocida para Misato y Asuka apareció detrás de esta con la tipica sonrisa que siempre tenia.

-- KAJI! –

-- Que diablos estas haciendo aquí kaji –

-- Cuidando de Asuka. Después de que tú viniste a Japón yo quede encargado de cuidarla. –

-- Si es así me sorprende que aun este viva. –

-- Porque dices eso, que yo recuerde a ti te cuide muy bien Misato. Todas las mañanas me decías lo bien que había hecho mi trabajo durante la noche. –

-- QUE!!! – Exclamaron todos al escuchar lo que había dicho Kaji.

Después de que Kaji apareciera en la cubierta del portaaviones todos se habían dirigido a la cabina para informarle al capitán sobre el dispositivo de emergencia y la autorización para activar el EVANGELION en caso de que ocurra algun problema pero en el trayecto a la cabina el ambiente se había puesto un poco pesado.

Ya con el capitán Misato le informo sobre la activación de la UNIDAD-02 pero este no le tomo importancia y cuestiono la autoridad de Misato en su barco por lo que esta se puso furiosa y la llevaron a la cafetería del barco para que se tranquilizara.

-- Ese capitán es un idiota, quien se cree yo soy la responsable de esa unidad y de su piloto. –

-- Misato cálmate ya. No es para tanto, recuerda que si algo sucede aquí estoy yo para destrozar a cualquier ángel. – Dijo Shinji ocasionando que la pelirroja se molestara.

-- Tu? Por favor. Por lo que se apenas y sobreviviste a los ataques de ángel anteriores. Por eso me llamaron a mí, para sustituirte a ti y a esa niñita. La piloto de la unidad prototipo 00 Rei Ayanami jaja aun no se como es que te eligieron para algo tan importante si ni siquiera pudiste pilotear el EVA en tu primera misión. –

-- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Rei puede superarte fácilmente en cualquier lugar y en cualquier cosa –

-- Se ve que tienes mucho carácter. Un digno hijo de Gendo y Yui Ikari. –

Interrumpió Kaji causando que todos pusieran su atención en el.

-- Supe que alcanzaste un índice superior al 50 la primera vez que piloteaste el EVA y que aunque al principio tuviste problemas lograste destruir al ángel sin ayuda. Eres realmente famoso en nuestro campo Shinji, además tienes un carácter muy fuerte aunque apacible la mayoría del tiempo.

-- Gracias Kaji aunque no es para tanto, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer.

-- Vamos viejo, tú sabes que no es verdad. Si no hubiera sido por ti toda la ciudad habría desaparecido. — Dijo Toji – Aunque seguramente Asuka va a ser mucho mejor que tu, después de todo a pasado mas tiempo entrenándose.

-- Toji cierra la boca que se te esta cayendo la baba –

-- Porque debería cerrarla, después e todo el solo dice la verdad. Aunque si de verdad no crees lo buena que soy acompañarme y te lo demostrare. –

Reto Asuka a Shinji.

-- Esta bien, por mi no hay problema. Vamos --

Shinji, Asuka y Rei se levantaron y se fueron al hangar donde se encontraba la unidad 02. Toji y Kensuke fueron a ver el barco por insistencia de Kensuke que no quería perderse nada en aquel viaje y Misato y Kaji se quedaron hablando sobre cosas del pasado.

-- Oye Rei, es que acaso eres la mascota de Shinji que lo sigues a todas partes. –

-- Shinji y yo somos novios, no tiene nada de raro que este con el siempre verdad mi Shinji-kun. – Dijo Rei dándole un pequeño beso a Shinji causando que se sonrojara un poco.

-- Que! no puede ser como te pudiste enamorar de semejante cosa. –

-- Mi Shinji-kun es muy lindo—

-- Si como no, bueno aquí estamos – Dijo cuando llegaron al hangar.

Ante ellos pudieron ver el EVANGELION-02 acostado boca abajo con unos cables conectados a el que le brindaban un poco de energía.

-- Que les parece, no es maravilloso – Decía mientras se subía sobre el EVA que estaba flotando sobre un estanque de agua.

-- En realidad no me parece tan imponente, tendré que verlo en acción para poder juzgarlo junto con su piloto. –

-- Ya veras, cuando lleguemos a Japón lo veras en acción. – En ese momento se sintió como el portaaviones se sacudía violentamente haciendo que Asuka perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre Shinji y Rei.

-- Que fue eso? – Pegunto Shinji.

-- Parece que fue una onda subacuatica, como un terremoto submarino. – Le respondió Asuka mientras se levantaba.

-- Y eso es malo? – Volvio a preguntar Shinji mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Rei.

-- No, si te gustaria ir a nadar con los tiburones. –

-- Ahh entonces no hay problema. –

-- Deja de decir estupideces y mejor vamos a ver que sucede. – Dijo Asuka mientras se dirigia a la cubierta seguida de Shinji y Rei.

-- Capitán que sucede? – Pregunto Misato al llegar a la cabina junto con Kaji.

-- Parece que estamos siendo atacados por algo bajo el agua. – Respondió el capitán viendo por unos binoculares como algo destruía varios de los buques de la armada.

-- Déjeme ver. – Dijo Misato quitándole los binoculares de las manos. – Es un ángel. – concluyo Misato después de ver la fuerza que tenia el enemigo.

-- Eso es imposible. Porque esa cosa estaría aquí? – Pregunto el subcapitan.

-- Por la unidad 02, debe estar aquí para destruirla. Bueno, no le daremos ese gusto; hay que preparar todo para la activacion del EVANGELIO.

"Misato esta en lo correcto, ese ángel esta aquí buscando algo pero no es el EVANGELION es otra cosa mas importante." Pensó Kaji mientras se dirigía a su camarote sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.

-- Esta loca!! No dejare que encienda ese puñado de chatarra. Mis hombres están lo suficientemente preparados para enfrentar a ese ángel. —Respondió el capitán indignado.

-- Por supuesto que no. Un ángel solo puede ser destruido por un EVANGELION ordenar a sus hombres que lo ataquen seria sacrificarlos!!!—

Mientras Misato y el capitán continuaban peleando sobre que seria lo mejor para derrotar al ángel los tres pilotos de los evas llegaron a la cubierta donde ya se encontraban Toji y Kensuke observando todo.

-- Shinji que bueno que llegaste amigo, creo que tienes trabajo. – Dijo Tojo a su amigo.

-- Entonces es un ángel? –

-- Por la fuerza, velocidad y tamaño no puede ser otra cosa. – Respondió Kensuke mientras grababa los movimientos del ángel.

-- AHH NO PUEDE SER, ESA COSA YA HA DESTRUIDO MEDIA ARMADA. -- Dijo Kensuke al ver como otro acorazado era destruido.

-- Shinji tienes que acabar con esa cosa antes de que los destruya a todos. —Rogó Kensuke.

-- Bueno eso deberías decírselo a Asuka, después de todo ella es la mejor piloto que hay. – Dijo Shinji sarcástico.

-- Bien esta es una buena oportunidad para demostrarles lo que soy capaz de hacer. – Respondió Asuka a Shinji.

-- Vamos, ustedes dos me acompañaran para ver como domino a esa cosa. –

Dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-- Al parecer los Ángeles han detectado su presencia y ha venido uno a capturarlo. –

-- Eso no debería ser un problema. Hay tres pilotos en el barco y si ellos no logran controlar al ángel puedes escapar de allí, el piloto esta listo para salir en cualquier momento. --

-- No correré riesgos, estaré allí en unas horas. –

-- Bien, te estaremos esperando. –

Después de su conversación, Kaji preparo todo para salir del portaaviones en un avión F-14 que estaba a su disposición.

-- Vaya, este es el EVANGELION-02? Es impresionante. – Exclamaron Toji y Kensuke al ver al gigante.

-- Al menos algunas personas si dicen la verdad. – Dijo Asuka.

-- Solo que ellos están mal de la cabeza. – Comento Shinji.

-- QUE DIJISTE. – Gritaron sus dos amigos acercándose peligrosamente hacia el.

-- Ya dejen de pelear, hay cosas mas importantes por que preocuparnos. – Dijo serenamente Rei intentando calmar a su novio y sus amigos.

-- Si, Rei tiene razón. Asuka vamos ya. –

-- Bien, solo no interfieran. Tu y Rei pueden acompañarme pero ustedes dos tendrán que quedarse aquí. – Les dijo a Toji y Kensuke.

-- Por eso no hay problema. No queremos subirnos a esa cosa de nuevo. – Respondió Toji.

-- Bien, entonces encárguense de grabar mi fabulosa pelea contra ese ángel. –

-- Descuida, mi amigo graba todo lo que tenga que ver con tecnología. –

-- Que bueno. Entonces súbanse ya. – Dijo Asuka a Shinji y Rei abriendo el EntryPlug del aparato.

-- Ehhh Asuka. – Grito Toji antes de que esta subiera a la maquina.

-- Que quieres. –

-- Cu-cuídate –

-- No te preocupes no va a pasarme nada, recuerda que soy yo. – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera muy rara en ella y después de esto subió al EVANGELION.

-- Shinji – Dijo Rei abrazando al susodicho

-- Tranquila no va a pasar nada, recuerda que la gran Asuka esta aquí para salvarnos. –

-- Así es, y dejen ya eso es muy irritante que siempre se estén abrazando y estén tomados de las manos. –

-- Déjanos ser felices y sincroniza con esta cosa antes de que el ángel llegue a este barco. – Dijo Shinji dándole un beso a Rei y abrazándola un poco más.

-- Bien, EVANGELION-02 EN MARCHA!!!. –

En la cabina donde Misato y el capitan seguian peleando por las medidas que deben tomarse ante esta situación llego el mensaje que Misato esperaba.

-- Recibido, EVANGELION-02 en marcha. –

-- QUE? –

Inmediatamente después el gigante rojo se levanto de la alberca causando que el barco se sacudiera nuevamente.

El eva avanzo cuidadosamente por el barco pero al dar hacerlo una parte de la cubierta se desprendió causando que Asuka perdiera el control de la maquina.

En la cabina se escucharon unas voces por el intercomunicador que se conectaba al eva.

_-- Asi se hace, vas a ayudarle al angel a matarnos? –_

_-- Si no cierras la boca yo te matare. –_

_-- Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos. –_

-- Shinji? Rei? Ustedes también están allí? –

-- _Si pero no por mucho tiempo si Asuka sigue piloteando de esa manera. –_

_-- SHINJI YA DEJA DE PELEAR O YO VOY A SER QUIEN TE MATE!!. –_ Grito Rei a Shinji cansada de sus peleas con Asuka.

_-- E-esta bien bebe –_

-- Escuchen, el cable umbilical esta en otro acorazado, tienen que ir allí antes de que se termine la batería de emergencia.

-- _Bien haya voy. _– Respondió Asuka

El EVANGELION comenzó a saltar de barco en barco hasta llegar en el que estaba el cable de conexión. Rápidamente Asuka conecto el cable antes de que se acabara la energía de emergencia.

-- Bien ahora si podré pelear. – Dijo Asuka sacando su cuchillo progresivo mientras el ángel se dirigía hacia ellos.

El ángel salto al barco cayendo sobre la unidad 02 aplastándola y llevándosela consigo al mar. Al tener una armadura de Tipo B el EVANGELION no pudo moverse con total libertad en el agua y el ángel arremetió contra el.

-- Rayos nopuedo mover esta cosa. –

-- ASUKA CUIDADO! – Grito Rei al ver que el angel se dirigia hacia ellos abriendo su boca para tragarselos.

-- Maldición no puedo moverlo. – Dijo Asuka intentando mover los controles. Rei al ver que Asuka no podia hacer nada para defenderse se acerco a ella y la ayudo con los controles.

-- Que estas haciendo? No me molestes puedo hacerlo sola. –

-- Claro que no puedes, y voy a ayudarte aunque no quieras. –

-- Yo también, después de todo no voy a dejar que me mate un estupido pez por tu culpa. –

"Tontos"

Con la fuerza de los tre pudieron mover los controles y detener al angel antes de que los comiera.

En la cabina del portaaviones Misato estaba tratando de idear un plan para destruir al ángel cuando vio que en la cubierta estaba saliendo un avion en el que iba Kaji.

-- oh? Hey miren es Kaji! – Exclamo Toji mientras Kensuke y Misato miraban hacia la dirección en que Toji miraba.

-- _Misato, lo siento pero debo ir a entregar algo urgentemente. Nos vemos_. –

-- QUE? – Dijeron todos en la cabina al ver como el avion en que iba Kaji despegaba y se iba.

-- ES UN IDIOTAAAAAA –

Bajo el mar los pilotos estaban teniendo problemas para controlar al angel pero aun asi Rei pudo divisar que en el interior del angel se podia divisar su núcleo, lo suficientemente cerca para poder destruirlo con un buen golpe.

-- Ya se como derrotarlo. – susurro Rei.

-- Pues seria bueno que lo compartieras con el resto de la clase. – Dijo Asuka intentando mantener el nivel.

-- No le hables así! –

-- Ya cállense! Miren bien al frente, hay esta el núcleo. –

Shinji y Asuka miraron bien y vieron un punto rojo frente a ellos.

-- Solo necesitamos destruirlo pero esta un poco lejos para alcanzarlo. –

-- Tal vez pero ya se de una forma para alcanzarlo. – Dijo Shinji – Solo necesitamos romper uno de sus dientes y lanzarlo al núcleo. –

-- Es una locura. Si lo intentamos el ángel nos aplastara! –

-- Es un riesgo que debemos correr. –

-- Es una LOCURA –

-- Shinji-kun – Dijo Rei poniendo sus manos sobre las de él – Confió en ti –

-- Gracias mi Rei –

-- Ya que, de todas formas vamos a morir. – Concluyo Asuka poniendo sus manos sobre las de Rei.

Con la concentración y confianza de los tres aumentaron el índice de sincronización lo suficientemente alto para sostener la boca del ángel con una sola mano, romper unos colmillos y lanzarlos hacia el núcleo destruyéndolo por completo y haciendo que el angel cayera hasta el fondo del mar.

-- SHINJI, REI, ASUKA – Gritaron Toji y Kensuke dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los pilotos.

-- Estuvieron geniales, por un momento creí que no lo lograrían. – Dijo Kensuke.

-- Por favor Ken, si tres pilotos de EVANGELION no pueden derrotar a un ángel juntos quien podría entonces? –

-- Y más cuando una de ellos es tan hábil e inteligente. –

-- Si, en eso tienes razón Asuka. – Concordó Shinji. – Si no fuera por mi Rei…- Dijo tomándola de las manos --… estaríamos muertos. – Lo que provoco que Rei se sonrojara y lo abarazara tiernamente.

-- Te quiero Shinji-kun. – Dijo Rei empezando a besarlo.

-- Hay por favor no san cursis – Comento Asuka pero la ignoraron y siguieron besándose.

-- Ehh A-Asuka –

-- Que quieres –

-- Umm yo solo quería decirte que… esto… --

-- Habla ya no tengo todo el día –

-- Ehh yo solo quería decirte que peleaste muy bien, que estuviste genial. –

-- Por supuesto que lo estuve pero no tanto como esos dos. –

-- Que? –

-- Si, creo que no son tan malos después de todo. Además Shinji tiene razón, Rei fue quien nos salvo. –

-- Tú también ayudaste mucho. –

-- Gracias, bueno voy a cambiarme, adiós. –

-- Adiós – Dijo Toji algo triste.

-- Am Toji –

-- Si? –

-- Tu tampoco estas nada mal. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Con este comentario Asuka fue a cambiarse dejando a Toji totalmente embobado pero feliz.

-- Al parecer lesos niños pudieron derrotar al angel sin tantas complicaciones. –

-- Si, pero eso ahora no es importante –

-- Esta todo en orden? –

-- Claro que si, todo salio bien al final, ya tenemos la llave ahora solo tenemos que esperar el momento de usarla. –

UFF casi que no termino este capitulo. Espero que les guste, y voy a aprovechar para decirles que la relación Shinji y Rei va a estar en segundo plano un poco de tiempo para acercar a Asuka y Toji. Nos estamos hablando.

Bye.

--


	9. NO PUEDE SER TAN MALA

**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**

**NO PUEDE SER TAN MALA**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax.

Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos

* * *

-- Al parecer esos niños pudieron derrotar al angel sin tantas complicaciones. –

-- Si, pero eso ahora no es importante –

-- Esta todo en orden? –

-- Claro que si, todo salio bien al final, ya tenemos la llave ahora solo tenemos que esperar el momento de usarla. –

----------

-- No creen que Asuka es maravillosa? –

-- Que? Puede ser muy hermosa pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte. –

-- Solo es cuestión de saberla tratar Ken, además no puede ser tan mala. –

-- No, no es mala. Solo trata de esconder algo. –

-- Como sabes eso Rei? – Pregunto Toji.

-- Fácil porque soy mujer, ella solo quiere esconder lo que realmente siente para evitar ser lastimada. –

-- Lastimada con que? –

-- No lo se. Eso lo debes investigar tu, de todas formas tu eres el que esta enamorado de ella. –

-- ESO NO ES CIERTO! –

-- Si no es asi entonces porque estas pensando en ella todo el tiempo y porque cada ves que la veías ponías cara de idiota? – Pregunto Shinji.

-- A nosotros no nos puedes engañar Toji, esa es una tipica reaccion de enamorado. – Concluyo Rei.

-- Esta bien, si, me gusta pero ella es demasiado… buena para mi. –

-- No digas eso, solo es cuestion de que te acerques a ella y seguramente tambien sentira lo mismo por ti. –

-- No creo, va a ser muy difícil acercarme a ella con el carácter que tiene. –

-- Tranquilo Toji, para eso me tienes a mi – Dijo Rei abrazándolo.

-- COMO QUE PARA ESO TE TIENE A TI!!! – Grito enfadado Shinji.

-- No quieres que le ayude? –

-- Si pero no tienes porque abrazarlo –

-- Hay mi Shinji-kun esta celoso. – Dijo Rei acercándose a Shinji y empezando a besarlo. – Tranquilo, yo siempre te voy a querer a ti. – Concluyo Rei besándolo muy tiernamente.

-- En realidad tienen que hacer eso, es muy repugnante verlos besándose todo el tiempo. – Dijo Toji.

-- Has…lo mis…mo y no su…fras. – Respondió Shinji entre besos.

-- Otra vez besándose? – Pregunto una chica de cabello rojizo a sus compañeros pilotos. – Cada vez que los veo están: o besándose o…besándose. –

-- Solo estas celosa por que no tienes a nadie a quien besar. – Insinuó Shinji después de que su compañera los interrumpiera.

-- Por favor, puedo tener a cualquier hombre en el mundo. – Alardeo Asuka sentándose con el grupo. – Solo que ahora no estoy interesada en ninguno. —

-- Pues hay alguien que si esta muy interesado en ti. -- Dijo Ken.

-- No me extraña, mi belleza es inigualable. –

-- Cierto, nadie podria tener esa cara que tu tienes. – Bromeo Shinji ocasionando que la segunda elegida dejara "su marca personal" en la mejilla de Shinji.

-- Agresiva. – Dijo Shinji sobandose su mejilla.

---------

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron normalmente pero durante el almuerzo Rei comenzó a ""ayudar"" a Toji con Asuka lo que causo el nerviosismo de este.

-- Asuka, que vas a hacer esta tarde? – Pregunto Rei inocentemente.

-- No lo se, creo que saldre a conocer un poco mas de Tokyo-3 –

-- Por que no vamos juntas? –

-- Mmm, bueno no me importaría un poco de compañía. –

-- Perfecto, entonces nos encontramos aquí a las 4:00 PM te parece? –

-- Si, esta bien. –

En ese momento Rei se levanto y se llevo a Toji consigo a la azotea del instituto con la excusa de que lo ayudaría con unos ejercicios de matemáticas antes de su próxima clase y con la compañía de Shinji y Kensuke el no se podría concentrar.

---------

-- Yo nunca te pedí que me explicaras nada de matemáticas Rei –

-- Y a lo se Baka, solo quería decirte mi plan. –

-- Plan? –

-- Para que te acerques a Asuka! –

-- Umm, y cual es? –

-- Bueno, yo no ire con ella esta tarde a enseñarle Tokio-3. Iras tu. –

-- QUE?? –

-- Tranquilo, lo único que tienes que hacer es…. ---

Durante el resto del almuerzo Rei le explico a Toji lo que debia hacer durante su "cita" con Asuka. Ya en la tarde, antes de que Toji se fuera a ver con Asuka, Rei fue a su casa para darle los últimos detalles.

-- Estas listo? –

-- Eso creo, pero estoy un poco nervioso. –

-- Tranquilo, eso es normal. Pero te prometo que después de hoy Asuka va a confiar en ti antes que en nadie más. –

-- Espero que sea así –

Después de su charla con Rei, Toji fue rápidamente al instituto para encontrarse con Asuka, con la excusa que Rei le habia dicho que le diera.

-- Hola Asuka!. – Dijo Toji cuando vio la vio llegar.

-- Hola, que haces aquí? Es extraño verte aquí después de clases. – Pregunto Asuka.

-- Bueno, es que vine por unas cosas que había olvidado pero no las encontré. A por cierto de camino acá me encontré con Rei y me dijo que no podría venir ya que tenia unas pruebas de sincronización. –

-- Rayos, que mala suerte. Bueno, ni modo, tendré que ir yo sola. – Dijo Asuka cruzando sus brazos.

-- Bueno yo puedo acompañarte si quieres, no tengo nada que hacer. – Dijo un poco nervioso Toji.

-- Mmm bien si no te molesta… --

-- Por supuesto que no, nada me gustaría mas que acompañarte. – Interrumpió Toji.

-- Ehh bueno, pero entonces tendras que llevar mi ritmo. – Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa maliciosa.

----------

-- MUEVE ESAS PIERNAS SHINJI, AUN TE FALTAN 2 VUELTAS MAS!!! –

-- QUE? NO ES CIERTO ESTA ERA LA ULTIMA VUELTA –

-- YO SOY LA QUE DA LAS ORDENES AQUÍ Y SI DIGO QUE FALTAN DOS VUELTAS ES PORQUE FALTAN DOS VUELTAS ENTENDISTE! –

-- SI SEÑORA –

Como (casi) todas las tardes desde que comenzó a pilotar el Evangelion, Shinji debía ir después de clases a los entrenamientos con Ayumi que en ves de entrenarlo parecía que lo torturaba. Había dado ya las 10 vueltas al gimnasio de Nerv (que no era para nada pequeño) pero Ayumi insistía en que solo había dado 8, obviamente cambiando el numero de vueltas para verlo sufrir mas o al menos eso pensaba Shinji.

"Esto es una tortura, siempre soy yo el que lleva todas las de perder. Seguramente Kensuke a de estar descansando placidamente en su cuarto y Toji debe estar con Asuka en el centro comercial comiendo un helado o algo por el estilo. TT"

-- Quien eres tu? –

"Eh?"

Shinji se detuvo al escuchar a Ayumi hablando con alguien pero desde donde estaba no podía ver quien era ya que Ayumi tapaba a la persona aunque si escuchaba la conversación.

-- Rei Ayanami, piloto del Evangelion-00 –

De inmediato Shinji reconoció la voz de su novia y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las dos mujeres.

-- REI!!! – Grito abalanzándose sobre ella. – Tienes que sacarme de aquí, esta arpía… -- Dijo viendo a Ayumi. --…va a matarme. –

-- De que estas hablando Shinji? – Pregunto Rei zafándose un poco del abrazo de Shinji.

-- Me ha obligado a dar 10 vueltas a todo el gimnasio y ahora me dice que solo llevo 8, aparte de que las maquinas del gimnasio casi me matan y que no me ha dejado descansar ni 1 minuto. – Respondió Shinji.

-- No seas exagerado, lo que pasa es que eres un flojo y no estas en forma, lo unico que quiere… --

-- Ayumi, Akimoto Ayumi, encantada de conocerte. – Interrumpió Ayumi extendiéndole la mano a Rei.

-- Lo único que quiere Ayumi-Chan es ayudarte. – Termino Rei estrechando su mano.

-- Por favor llámame Ayumi, sin formalismos. – Dijo a Rei mientras la invitaba a sentarse con ella en unas bancas mientras Shinji terminaba su rutina.

-- Shinji termina de dar las 2 vueltas que te faltan y te dejare ir, mientras tanto nosotras lo esperaremos aquí Rei. – Dijo señalando las sillas.

-- Bien, tu ve y termina de correr Shinji, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar mas tarde. – Dijo Rei mientras se sentaba con Ayumi.

"Las mujeres son aun peores que los Ángeles" Pensó Shinji mientras se resignaba a seguir corriendo.

-- Dime Rei, desde cuando conoces a Shinji? – Pregunto Ayumi mientras veían a Shinji correr.

-- Desde siempre, desde que llegue a Nerv. --

-- Vaya, entonces lo debes conocer muy bien si han estado juntos desde hace tanto tiempo. Deben ser muy buenos amigos no? –

-- Si, bueno la verdad ahora somos novios. – Respondió Rei sonrojándose un poco.

Ayumi se quedo viendo a Rei, después voltio a ver a Shinji y de nuevo a Rei.

-- QUE! ERES NOVIA DE ESA COSA!! –

-- No hables así de él, Shinji es muy buena persona además el es muy tierno y cariñoso y también valiente si no fuera por él todos estaríamos muertos ahora. – Dijo Rei viendo a Shinji mientras se dirigían hacia ellas.

-- A-Ayumi ya ter-mine. – Dijo Shinji respirando agitadamente.

-- Bien, entonces nos vemos pasado mañana, descansa Shinji. – Dijo Ayumi mientras salía del gimnasio. – Y no te entretengas mucho con tu novia jajaja. – Termino de decir antes de irse.

­­

-- Que le dijiste. –  ¬¬

-- Nada, solo le dije la verdad, que tu y yo somos novios, te molesta que los demás se enteren que lo somos? – Pregunto Rei algo preocupada.

-- No, no es eso es que Ayumi va a empezar a molestarme por eso desde ahora igual que Misato. –

-- No importa, no tiene nada de malo que seamos novios. – Dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo llevaba a la salida de Nerv.

-- A donde quieres que te acompañe? –

-- Al centro comercial, quiero ver como le ha ido a Toji. – nn

-- Porque estas tan preocupada por él Rei, puede arreglárselas solo no crees?

--

-- Otra vez estas celoso mi Shinji-kun? – Pregunto Rei mientras subían a uno de los ascensores de Nerv para salir de allí.

-- ………. –

-- No te preocupes yo solo te quiero a ti mi amor. – Dijo Rei mientras abrazaba a Shinji por el cuello y empezaba a besarlo.

----------

-- Asuka no crees que ya llevas muchas cosas? –

-- Que? Pero si apenas estoy empezando, no me digas que ya estas cansado.

-- Es que no estoy acostumbrado a cargar tantas cosas a la vez. – Respondió Toji detrás de una montaña de paquetes y bolsas de lo que había comprado Asuka para su nuevo cuarto y algunos vestidos y camisas para su guardarropa.

-- Podemos descansar un poco en la cafetería y tomar algo? –

-- Mmm esta bien, de todas formas ya no tengo dinero para comprar nada más. – Respondió cruzando los brazos.

-- No me sorprende. –

-- Bueno no importa, de todas formas ya tengo todo lo que necesi… --

-- Que pasa? – Le pregunto al ver que Asuka se detuvo y se quedo viendo hacia una vitrina de una tienda de dulces. Inmediatamente Asuka se dirigió a aquella tienda y se quedo viendo una gran caja de chocolates.

-- Son mis preferidos – Susurro Asuka viendo la caja de chocolates.

-- Ya no tienes dinero para comprarlos verdad? –

-- No, además son muy caros. –

-- Cuanto cuestan? –

-- 120 yenes. –

-- QUEEE? Son chocolates o es oro macizo? --

-- Es que son muy deliciosos – Dijo Asuka recordando lo mucho que le gustaban aunque hacia ya muchos años que no los probaba.

-- Mejor vamonos ya – Dijo Asuka dirigiéndose a la salida del almacén con cara de resignación.

----------

-- Donde estarán? Ya los hemos buscado por todos lados. –

-- Por favor Rei vamonos, estoy muy cansado -- TT

-- Vete tu yo tengo que encontrarlos, talvez Toji necesite ayuda. – "Aunque no creo en realidad que le sea difícil hacer que Asuka se fije en el."

-- Mira, allí están! – Dijo Shinji señalando a la cafetería donde Asuka y Toji estaban comiendo unos helados.

-- ASUKA! – Grito Rei acercándose a la pareja

-- Ehh? REI! Pensé que estarías en unas pruebas con el Eva. –

-- Si pero ya terminaron. Como les fue? –

-- Mmm Bien ya termine de comprar todo lo que necesitaba pero este tonto esta cansado. – Dijo señalando a Toji. – Y veo que tu noviecito también. – Dijo viendo a Shinji que se había sentado al lado de Toji y ahora estaba medio dormido en la mesa.

-- Hay mi Shinji- kun, pobre esta muy cansado por el entrenamiento de hoy. – Explico Rei mientras se sentaba al lado de Shinji e intentaba despertarlo.

-- Mi Shinji despierta, ya podemos irnos. –

-- Mmm Déjame dormir un poco mas. –

Al ver que Shinji no reaccionaba empezó a besarlo suavemente en el cuello haciendo que Shinji despertara.

-- Que pasa bebe? –

-- Ya podemos irnos mi amor, ven. – Dijo Rei levantando a Shinji de la mesa.

-- Espera Rei, nosotros vamos con ustedes. – Se apresuro a decir Asuka.

-- No es necesario. –

-- Si lo es, tu sola no puedes cargar a ese tonto hasta su casa. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos en taxi los cuatro y Toji puede llevar a ese perezoso hasta la salida mientras tú me ayudas con mis paquetes. –

-- Esta bien como digas, Toji ayúdame con Shinji por favor. –

-- Ehh Si –

-- Oye como te ha ido – Le susurro Rei cuando Toji se acerco para cargar a Shinji.

-- Muy bien, pero hasta ahora no me ha contado nada suyo. – Respondió Toji.

-- Mmm tienes que hacerle saber que puede confiar en ti. –

-- Y como hago eso?. –

-- No lo se. No te ha dicho nada de ella, su color favorito o su comida favorita algo así? –

-- Mmm me dijo sobre unos chocolates que son sus favoritos. –

-- Bien hay lo tienes, pregúntale porque son sus favoritos y listo con lo que te diga puedes hacerle unas preguntas mas pero sin llegar a molestarla. –

-- Crees que funcione? –

-- Claro que si, confía en mí. --

----------

-- Hasta mañana Rei. – Dijeron Asuka y Toji cuando llegaron al apartamento de Shinji.

-- Hasta mañana. – Respondió Rei viendo como el taxi seguía su camino hacia el apartamento de Asuka.

-- Shinji puedes caminar? –

-- Claro que si no soy un inválido aunque me duelen las piernas. –

-- No te preocupes yo te ayudare pero es muy difícil arrastrarte hasta tu apartamento. –

-- Bueno intentare mantenerme en pie pero no me sueltes. –

-- JiJiJi tranquilo no lo haré. –

----------

-- Gracias por acompañarme hoy. –

-- No hay problema. Cuando necesites ayuda con algo avisame si? –

-- Si –

Toji y Asuka habían llegado al departamento de esta y después de dejar todas las cajas en el recibidor de ella Toji se quedo hablando en el umbral de la puerta con Asuka.

-- Asuka puedo preguntarte algo? –

-- Claro, que pasa? –

-- Por que son tus chocolates favoritos si son tan caros y no puedes comprarlos con frecuencia? –

-- N-no puedo responderte eso. – Contesto Asuka agachando la cabeza.

--Porque no? Puedes confiar en mi Asuka. –

-- Es algo muy personal, no es algo para contarle a cualquier persona. –

-- Ya veo – Dijo Toji desilusionándose por la poca confianza que le tenia.

-- Bueno no importa. Ten. – Dijo entregandole la caja de chocolates que habian visto en la tarde.

-- Y-y-o…yo –

Lentamente las lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Asuka, Toji sin saber porque lloraba la tomo de la cintura y dejo que recostara su cabeza en su pecho.

-- Asukita no llores, no quería hacerte sentir mal. – Dijo tratando de consolarla mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-- Toji puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? – Pregunto sollozando un poco.

-- Si, no hay problema. –

----------

-- Shinji-Kun –

-- Dime –

-- Tengo que irme –

-- Que? –

-- Tengo que irme, tu estas muy cansado y adolorido, necesitas la cama completa para que descanses bien, yo solo te estorbaría. – Dijo Rei levantándose del pecho de Shinji.

-- Eso no es cierto. Quédate conmigo por favor, hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos. – Reclamo Shinji sujetando a Rei y volviendo a recostarla con cuidado en su pecho.

-- Shinji déjame ir. –

-- No lo haré, te quedaras aquí conmigo. Además ya es muy tarde y podría pasarte algo, quédate aquí Rei por favor, tienes un uniforme aquí asi que no hay problema para ir mañana al instituto. –

-- Esta bien como quieras, pero duermete ya si? Necesitas descansar. – Dijo Rei frotando el pecho de Shinji.

-- Esta bien pero no te vayas a ir cuando me duerma. –

-- No lo haré. – Dijo dandole un beso. – Hasta mañana. –

-- Hasta mañana bebe. –

----------

-- Ya estas mejor Asuka? – Dijo Toji frotando su cabeza suavemente.

-- Si, gracias por quedarte. – Respondió Asuka acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Toji.

-- De nada, quieres contarme lo que pasa? –

-- Si. –

----------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **HOLASSS A TODO EL MUNDO! perdón por la demora pero estuve un poco falto de inspiración además de que estoy procurando hacer los capítulos mas o menos largos n.n. bueno para adelantarles un poco de los próximos capitulos Hikari, la hermana toji, y Kyoko zeppelín apareceran muy pronto. Seguramente me demorare con el siguiente capitulo asi que les pido que tengan paciencia. Espero reviews plis.


End file.
